Corpo del Desiderio Femminile
by Achlys Todesschatten
Summary: Xanxus x Female Squalo... Profundas fantasías encarnadas en un cuerpo femenino, surgidos de una venenosa Ilusión hecha realidad... -Capítulo IV: Triángulo de la Confusión- ... -LEMON-
1. Prólogo: Metamorfosis

Bueno, he aquí la fumada más grande escrita en toda mi existencia como Fanficker. No sé de donde me salió tal debraye, y para colmo, con mi pareja favorita del yaoi: Xanxus x Squalo. A ver que sale de esta fumada de convertir a Squalo en una mujer (Trataré de darle una explicación lógica, para que el fic, pese a todo, lleve cierta coherencia).

Este se podría decir que es un intento de comedia, ya que tendrá muchas parodias y situaciones graciosas entre la pareja principal, pero, cabe destacar que tendrá mucho más contenido erótico. Se puede decir que el fic será "hetero", puesto que será un hombre con una mujer (Aunque este último, sufrió una transexualidad por arte de magia XD).

Es una locura, ya lo sé, pero al menos, intenten leerlo u.u

El título, traducido del Italiano, significaría "Cuerpo Femenino del Deseo", pero sorry si está mal escrito, no manejo muy bien el italiano.

* * *

_**Corpo del Desiderio Femminile**_

**Profundas fantasías encarnadas en un cuerpo femenino, surgidos de una venenosa Ilusión hecha realidad.**

**Autora:** Roxana Carolina Marrero Medina  
**Seudónimo/Nick:** Achlys Todesschatten  
**Basado en:** El Animé y Manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Los personajes no son de mi Propiedad, corresponden a la Autora de la Serie (Akira Amano). La Trama fue totalmente Originada de mi Cabeza.

**Pareja Principal:** Xanxus x Superbia Squalo (Versión Femenina)  
Contiene:

*Humor: Parodias, situaciones jocosas entre los personajes

*Lemon: Tiene bastante contenido Erótico. (Leer bajo tu Responsabilidad)

*Romance: El fic tiene un leve contenido Amoroso. Más no Demasiado

*Lenguaje Fuerte: Contiene ciertas palabras malsonantes y expresiones ofensivas.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_**Falsa ilusión engañosa  
Espejismo embriagante y venenoso  
En un eclipse de magia  
La oruga consumará su transformación**_

_La Autora_

* * *

_**Prólogo: Metamorfosis**_

El otoño ya hacía sus estragos en el mediterráneo país de Italia, árboles desprendiendo grácilmente sus amarillentas hojas, unas quedando sobre el suelo, otras danzando al compás de las corrientes de aire, como cuales nómadas en busca de un destino. El viento se tornaba frío, aunque por las noches solía ser inclemente, un infalible aviso del preludio del invierno que se avecinaría en los próximos meses. Nimbostratos amoldándose en el cielo, como si la neblina fuera altamente densa en la cúpula celeste, impidiendo en totalidad los rayos solares, indicando una futura precipitación.

La mansión del escuadrón de asesinos Varia, no estaba exhorta de este majestuoso paisaje ambiental, dándole un toque, aún más tétrico de lo normal.

En lo profundo de la mansión, en un despacho ordenado y decorado en un estilo muy formal, bañada en sombras, estaba un hombre de piel morena, cuyas quemaduras estaban estampadas a lo largo de su cuerpo, portando su típico uniforme. Sus cabellos azabaches habían crecido en comparación a una década atrás, cubriendo sus sanguinolentas orbes, las cuales permanecían cerradas. Sus brazos entrecruzados y sus piernas extendidas con los pies sobre el escritorio, indicaban que permanecía en posición de un profundo descanso. Pese a lo galante e irresistible que era Xanxus a nivel físico, los primeros vestigios de la madurez se asomaban por su rostro, dentro de unos días, cumpliría 34 años.

No pasaba de medianoche, de hecho, tan solo eran las diez y media, pero Xanxus estaba increíblemente agotado, puesto que las misiones de las últimas dos semanas eran sumamente extenuantes. Ya los Millefiore empezaban a asomarse levemente en el mundo de la Mafia Italiana; los Vongola estaban exigiendo la mayor información posible para la elaboración de estrategias de defensa, y los encargados de esta tarea de recopilación era la Organización Varia. Era una oportunidad de tomar un descanso que bien merecía, Morfeo lo acogió en sus brazos allí mismo, y la pesadumbre de ir a su habitación ya era demasiada.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

En la elegante sala principal de la mansión, un joven rubio, que aproximadamente podrían calculársele unos 25 ó 26 años de edad, su amplia y perfecta sonrisa resaltaba en su entorno. Quien lo conociera perfectamente, sabría con exactitud que por su cabeza está pasando un plan maquiavélico. Su mirada no podía apreciarse por sus flecos de color claro, y como símbolo característico, portando su tiara, haciendo honor a sus ínfulas reales.

-"Shishishishi…" --- Reía en un bajo tono, sin duda estaba tramando algo, sentado en alguno de los sillones de estilo victoriano.

-"Sempai… ¿En que estás pensando ahora?"

Esa voz fue la de un peliverde. Su estrambótico sombrero de rana, le daba una apariencia graciosa. Estaba sentado al lado de Belphegor. Se trataba de Fran, el más reciente miembro de Varia, quién entró en remplazo a Viper.

Sus pupilas esmeraldas, contemplaban con cierta confusión al rubio, no tenía mucho de conocerlo, pero ya conocía mucho de sus ademanes.

-"¡Shhhhh!, silencio renacuajo, cuando el príncipe piensa, hay que dejarlo pensar" --- Pronunció en tono cortante.

-"Sempai… Te advierto que esta vez no seré cómplice de tus locuras" --- Advirtió Fran

-"Hm… Me temo que eso no será posible, ranita" --- Replicó con seriedad, como pocas veces lo hacía --- "El jefe está de cumpleaños pronto"

-"Eso no es excusa, no quiero tener nada que ver con tus planes absurdos y bromas ridículas"

La respuesta de Belphegor al comentario de Fran, fue un golpe en su cabeza, la ventaja de su gorro extravagante, fue que suavizó la agresión del mayor.

-"El jefe va a cumplir 34 años pronto, aún no tiene pareja" --- Vocalizó el rubio.

-"Sempai… ¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros?, no es asunto nuestro"

-"Shishishishishi, más bien, ¿Qué harás tú, ranita?" --- Dictaminó a modo de pregunta. --- "Como te decía, el jefe va a cumplir 34 años, necesita estabilidad emocional, ya no debería estar pisando prostíbulos, necesita una mujer consistente en su vida."

-"Pero eso no es nuestro problema, Sempai, eso ya es cosa del jefe Xanxus" --- Inquirió – "Además, dudo de que alguna mujer soporte su carácter. ¿Dónde podremos encontrar un tipo de mujer que medianamente lo tolere?"

-"Shishishishi… Eso ya lo tengo fríamente calculado" --- Dijo entre risas --- "Shishishi, tiene que ser alguien que ya lo conozca desde tiempo atrás, alguien con carácter de mando que pueda ayudarlo, alguien cercano a él y su prospecto… Y esa persona es…"

Antes de completar la idea, abruptamente se abre la puerta del salón principal de la mansión, resonando la violencia con la que terminó golpeada.

-"Vooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiii" --- Tras el marco de la puerta, se visualizaba la esbelta figura de Squalo. Su sedoso cabello estaba enmarañado de sudor y algunos rastros de sangre, al igual que su uniforme. Venía de alguna misión, seguramente.

-"¡Bingo!" --- Pensó Belphegor.

-"¡Chiquillos inservibles, dedíquense a hacer algo útil, en vez de chismosear como viejas!" --- Recriminó

El prospecto que maquinaba Belphegor de la mujer perfecta para Xanxus estaba frente a sus poco visibles ojos. Solo había un inconveniente: Squalo era hombre; sin embargo, esto no representaba un mayor obstáculo en la idea del rubio, ya tenía en mente como erradicar y modificar algunas cosas para que todo saliera a la perfección, simplemente necesitaría la ayuda de un ilusionista de nivel avanzado, y ese era Fran. Esto, sencillamente dio pie a una suspicaz pregunta.

-"Squalo, ¿te gustaría ser mujer un día?" --- Su sonrisa se expandía de oreja a oreja.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ ES ESA!?" --- Su molesta se hizo imposible de disimular.

-"Shishishishishi… Solo preguntaba".

-"Vooooiii, más vale que tú y la ranita hagan algo útil que no sea imaginarme en faldas" --- Trataba de calmarse --- "No olviden que tienen una misión para mañana"

-"No has imaginado que al jefe le gustaría verte con caderas y un buen par de pechos… Shishishishishishi… ¡AAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! --- No pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada satírica por su propia sorna.

-"Maldito enfermo, ¡Belphegor hijo de puta!" --- Para evitar una escena de violencia, optó por retirarse a tomar un bocadillo, no sin antes, cerrar toscamente la puerta.

Fran comprendió con claridad lo que pretendía Bel: Quería que Squalo se convirtiera en una mujer a modo de regalo para Xanxus, y lo que discernió inmediatamente con la última escena fue el hecho de que él sería pieza fundamental para la atroz idea que Bel tenía en mente.

-"Sempai, espero no hagas lo que creo que harás con el comandante Squalo" --- Le tembló un poco la voz.

-"Yo no haré nada, aparte de aportar mi inteligente idea para el cumpleaños de Xanxus…¡Tú harás la Ilusión!"

-"¿Y cómo se supone que haré la ilusión?"

-"No seas imbécil, el ilusionista eres tú, tú sabrás que hechizos aplicar" --- Se enfadó al sentir la aversión de Fran a su idea --- "Es cierto que soy un príncipe, soy muy inteligente y que soy guapo, pero no sé de ilusiones… Shishishishi"

Fran tomó una bocanada de aire y al poco rato la exhaló a modo de suspiro de resignación, el príncipe era persistente, pero sobre todas las cosas era creído, y eso le resultaba chocante.

El chico de ojos esmeralda pensó con detenimiento la abstracta idea de Belphegor, y pues, en cierto modo le resultó divertida, además de que le serviría como práctica.

-"Pues, eso depende de la noche, hay ciertos factores ambientales que necesito para ejecutar eso. Transformar a alguien de hombre a mujer, resulta más complejo que una breve ilusión común y corriente, ya se hace un uso de ciertos hechizos de magia… Más si me planteas que quieres transformarlo por un largo período de tiempo" --- Argumentó Fran, haciéndole saber a Bel, que no sería fácil tal procedimiento.

-"Hmmm… Entiendo, tiene su lógica" --- Pensó.

-"Pero sempai, no tengo ni un año en Varia, como se entere el jefe, nos va a castrar… No quiero imaginar como se pondrá el comandante, ¡no viviremos para contarlo!"

Tres cuchillos son clavados en la espada del ojiverde a modo de respuesta física del rubio.

-"O lo haces, ¡o yo mismo te castraré!" --- Realmente, Belphegor se estaba empezando a molestar, a lo que Fran tragó saliva.

-"Para realizar el hechizo, necesito que sea medianoche y haya luna llena, se le considera el símbolo de la feminidad, ideal para este tipo de magias de cambio. Además de un afrodisíaco, necesito alterar sus hormonas, para facilitar la conversión física tanto interna como externa" --- Pronunció velozmente.

-"Shishishishi… Y luego, aplicarás tu magia"

-"Es para ayudar a prolongar el efecto, Sempai"

-"Está bien, haz todo lo que necesites. Estamos a 4 de octubre, para dentro de seis días, necesito que Squalo sea una mujer, ¡sí o sí!" --- Fue la decisión final de Belphgor.

-"Bien, el plan es el siguiente" --- Una estrategia se estuvo armando, para que Squalo no fuera tan difícil de capturar.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Saliendo del comedor, Superbia caminaba por los pasillos más cercanos, para dirigirse a su habitación. Pero al ver a Bel interfiriendo en su camino, se irritó.

-"¡Voooooooiiii!... ¡Apártate de mi camino, Bel!" --- Bel solo le ofreció un vaso de agua, que estaba en su mano. --- "¡¿Acaso quieres envenenarme?!"

-"Shishishishi… ¿Acaso no puedo ser gentil contigo?"

-"¡NO!, siempre tramas algo extraño, y entre esas cosas, ha sido el intento de matarme."

-"Te ves agotado y maltratado, supongo fue el jefe, shishishishi… En serio, ¿no quieres un poco de agua?

Xanxus no había sido el causante de su desgaste físico de hoy, pero aceptó el "noble" gesto de Bel.

-"¡Dame eso!" --- Se bebió el agua de un solo golpe, acelerando bruscamente el efecto del contenido que tenía entremezclado, haciendo que el menor sonriera. --- "Tengo ganas como de hac…" --- Cayó al piso de modo hostil, quedándose dormido.

El genio de Varia, no pudo evitar gesticular una mueca de sorpresa. Se suponía que un afrodisíaco ayuda a excitar a una persona, no a adormecerla.

-"¡Fran!... ¡FRAN, ENGENDRO MALDITO, VEN ACÁ AHORA MISMO!" --- Rara vez se oía a Belphegor gritar de esa manera, pero hoy era una excepción. Y ante el escándalo, Fran corrió al lugar de los hechos.

-"¿Qué se supone que le pasó a Squalo?, pensé que se alterarían sus hormonas con afrodisíaco, no que se durmiera… ¡Sus ronquidos son desagradables!" --- Una idea vino a la mente del rubio --- "¡Espera!, ¡le pusiste somnífero al agua con afrodisíaco!"

-"Si, sempai, hay cierto ritual que necesito hacer con él para transformarlo, y él no es alguien sedentario precisamente, que se dejaría por las buenas"

-"¿A dónde hay que llevarlo?"

-"A campo abierto, sempai"

Lo llevaron al amplio patio de la mansión. Para el beneficio de ambos, había una enorme luna llena en medio de la negra cúpula celeste. Ambos llevaban cargado a Squalo, pesaba mucho. Lo aventaron al césped.

El chico rana empezó a cerrar sus pupilas para ejecutar la "ilusión mágica", le llevó sus minutos empezar, no era tan fácil como lo hacían ver en la televisión.

-"Rana inútil, ¿No se supone que le debes bailar a la luna o algo así?, ¡No te quedes ahí sentado!"

-"Shhhhh, estoy cambiando algunos órganos internos" --- Estaba totalmente concentrado en su trabajo, no quería ser interrumpido.

-"¡Yo no veo que le salgan senos!" --- Reclamó sonoramente

-"Eso es dentro de poco, sempai, no me interrumpa más, por favor" --- Pidió amablemente el chico rana.

-"Mira que al jefe le gustan voluptuosas, odia a las mujeres planas"

-"¡Sempai!, ¡Ya deje de molestar!" --- Se empezó a enfadar.

-"Mmm, cuida que sus medidas sean buenas" --- Dictaminó.

Ya los procesos de ilusionismo mezclado con magia, empezaban a surtir efecto internamente en Superbia.

-"Sempai, soy asesino e ilusionista, no cirujano plástico!"

-"Pone 110 centímetros de pechos, 65 o 70 de cintura, y 100 de caderas para que sea muy fértil" --- A medida de que lo decía, la perversa mente de Belphegor imaginaba las formas de Squalo como mujer, no pudiendo evitar reírse pícaramente para sus adentros.

-"Es mucho busto, sempai, además, ¡quieres que el Jefe la preñe?"

-"Entonces rebájale unos diez centímetros, no pueden ser menos… Hijos, eh… Shishishsishi"

Después de una hora de total cambio interno, y parte de lo externo, se podía decir que Fran concluyó con éxito.

-"Listo, sempai"

-"¡Pero que es esto!, ¡está más plana que la mesa del comedor!" --- Se disgustó el genio.

-"Son cambios que necesitan horas de transición, ya al menos internamente es mujer, y sus facciones también lo son."

-"No se preocupe, sempai, Squalita estará muy bien dotada"

-"Eso espero, si Xanxus no la quiere… Shishishishi"

-"¡Sempai!"

-"Lo lamento, también soy hombre y si va a estar tan buena… Es difícil resistirse, shishishi"

-"¡Es para el jefe, no para usted!"

-"No arruines mis ilusiones"

La cargan y la llevan hasta su habitación. Acomodándola en su cómoda cama, la arroparon y rogaron a la vida que los cambios surtieran efecto duradero.

-"Shishishishi, ¡misión cumplida!"

Después de esto, cada uno se fue a dormir, para descansar lo que restaba de noche. Rápidamente el tiempo pasó, el sol desplazaba lentamente a la luna, cobrando lugar en el horizonte, siendo ya la hora de despertar.

Una figura de largos cabellos plateados, comenzó a desperezarse dentro de sus gruesos edredones. Bostezando lánguidamente.

-"Vooooooooiiii… ¡Que bien dormí anoche!" --- Dijo alegremente a medida de que se estiraba.

Se levantó pesadamente de su cama a dirigirse al espejo, para elevar un poco su ego el día de hoy.

-"Siento un poco pesado el pecho… ¡Bah! Que importa"

No pasaron tres segundos que estuvo frente al espejo, para abrir sus ojos de color miel plateada como enormes platos al sorprenderse ante los drásticos cambios que sufrió su cuerpo.

-""

Su aguda, pero no menos fuerte voz resonó en toda la mansión Varia, sin contar el desagrado que le produjo a la ahora mujer.

_**Continuará…  
**_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Me tardé tres meses en por fin ejecutar la idea de este fumado fic. Traté de hacerlo lo más coherente posible, lo que a la transformación (indeseada) de Squalo se refiere, si tiene ciertos debrayes, es por darle un ligero toque de humor.

Espero no recibir tomatazos n_nU

Saludos.


	2. Capítulo I: Efecto Mariposa

Primer Capítulo, el comienzo de todo, jajajajaja. A ver como Squalita toma todo esto de ser Mujer XD

¡Enjoy!

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_**Delicada figura reflejada ante el espejo  
Vestigios de una belleza sobrenatural  
Fragilidad Aparente  
Eterna soberbia en su ser**_

_La Autora._

* * *

**_Capítulo I: Efecto Mariposa_**

Rozagante se mostraba el rey astro sobre la azulina cúpula celeste, pocas pinceladas esponjosas había en el espacio. Fresca brisa mañanera acariciaba los árboles, dejando caer las marchitas hojas de los frondosos árboles de otoño, como si de un suspiro melancólico del cielo se tratase.

La mayoría de los asesinos a sueldo de Varia, estaban cada uno en una misión distinta, excepto por, la ahora chica, Squalo, cuya cabeza era carcomida por la inquietud y malestar por su situación actual.

-"¡Voooooiii!... ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!" --- Al notar con más detenimiento, la ligera agudeza de sus cuerdas vocales, no pasó desapercibido dicho cambio, articulando un gesto de desagrado --- "¿Esta es mi voz?"

Detalladamente, sus ojos color miel plateada pasaron por el reflejo de su rostro. Sus facciones eran increíblemente más femeninas. Su rostro se notaba suave y terso, con algunos rasgos de sus 32 años edad, es decir, era más madura que cualquier jovencita. Sus ojos se habían engrandecido un poco, dándole un aspecto más dulce, aunque llevaban la sensualidad de una fiera impregnada, sus labios eran rosados, finos y podrían ser provocativos para el género masculino que pronto podrían acecharla.

Bajando poco a poco, vio su níveo cuello, era fino y sensual, los vampiros podrían verse tentados a probarlo y deleitarse por horas con él. Llegando a lo que antes fueron sus pectorales, pudo observar las voluptuosas formas que tenía; su busto abarcaba alrededor de cien centímetros, le daban un poderoso atractivo sexual, que pronto le causaría problemas.

-"¡Pero que es esto!" --- Exclamó avergonzada y molesta, mientras tomaba sus pechos entre sus manos --- "¡Son enormes!, ¡Parezco una vaca!" --- Sollozaba a modo de queja.

Sus ojos bajaron rápidamente a la zona de las caderas, eran anchas. Para los mitos antiguos, se decía que las caderas anchas son sinónimo de fertilidad, de ser cierto eso, la mujer podría cumplir con este parámetro. Dándose un cuarto de vuelta frente al espejo, se disgustó aún más

-"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" --- Gritó sorprendida --- "¡Mi trasero es más grande que Brasil!"

Para concluir su auto-recorrido, gozaba de muslos gruesos. Para cualquier hombre, Squalo en su versión femenina sería un manjar de dioses, pero ella en estos momentos deseaba morir por sobre todas las cosas. Se sentía humillada, frustrada y denigrada. Si Xanxus la llegara a ver, calculaba las probabilidades de una muerte cruel o por lo mínimo, quedaría exiliada de la machista Organización.

-"¡Maldita sea!, ¡Quien haya causado esta atrocidad pagará con sangre esto, por cabrón!"

Repentinamente algunos recuerdos vinieron velozmente hasta su mente. Podía escuchar la voz de Belphegor acompañado de Fran, preguntándole que si quisiera ser una mujer por un día. También surcó por su mente la escena de Bel ofreciéndole un vaso de agua que lo dejó inconsciente. Sin contar que la risa del Príncipe no paraba de resonar como un eco aturdidor y doloroso.

Después de todo eso, pudo armar perfectamente el rompecabezas de la posible causa de su desdicha: Belphegor y Fran

-"¡MALDITOS GUSANOS!... ¡FUERON ELLOS!" --- Ya no podía reprimir su rabia, y en el acto, un jarrón chino que tenía en su habitación, inmediatamente terminó roto contra el suelo de mármol. Se sentó de golpe en su cama, llevándose las manos a la cara, como si quisiera llorar de desesperación hasta que una idea surcó por su mente.

-"¡Claro!, cuando se redacte el informe de la misión contra la familia Giovaniello, ¡pondré que he muerto!. Nadie tendrá que verme así, todos pensarán que perecí en batalla, me pierdo de Varia y se acabó"

No era la decisión más sabia de todas, incluso, pecaba de cobarde, pero era la única alternativa que tenía en mente. Era mejor hacerse pasar por muerta, que fenecer a manos de la furia descontrolada de Xanxus.

-"Sólo necesito ir a mi oficina… Usar la laptop y redactar el informe, imprimirlo, dejarlo sobre el escritorio de Xanxus, hacer mis maletas y perderme de aquí" --- Premeditaba de un modo que, fuera de la visión de Squalo, se vería gracioso, pues hasta de podrían apreciar pequeñas gotas de sudor nervioso al imaginar a Xanxus masacrándola.

Cubierta de algunos trapos, puesto que su ropa normal, por obvias razones no le quedaba, se dirigió como rayo veloz a su oficina, la cual solo estaba a algunos metros de su habitación, rogando al cielo no ser descubierta por alguno que estuviese allí. Por razones de seguridad, cerró la puerta con pestillo.

-"Muy bien, a redactar el informe"

Su oficina estaba decorada de un modo muy formal, incluso más que la de Xanxus. Sus paredes en madera, y sus estanterías de caoba estaban totalmente ordenadas, reflejaban lo cuidadoso que era Squalo con lo que le pertenecía. A modo de ornamentación, había algunas pinturas, pero la que sin duda identificaba a Superbia, era la de un imponente tiburón bajo el agua exhibiendo sus fauces con orgullo, como encantaba hacer honor a su nombre.

Sobre su escritorio, estaba su laptop cerrada, la cual abrió y prendió con un único propósito: Declararse persona muerta.

Minutos después, abrió el programa para la redacción de documentos, y sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a escribir:

"_**Nápoles, Octubre 5**_

_Dirigido a: Xanxus, Jefe Oficial de la Organización Independiente de Asesinos Varia_

**_Informe de Misión Nº 5632_**

_Por medio de la presente, se le informa los resultados de la misión que lleva por número Cinco mil seiscientos treinta y dos, realizada el día cuatro (04) de Octubre del año en curso._

_El objetivo de este documento, es reportar el éxito con el que se llevó a cabo la tarea encomendada el primer día (01) del mes de Octubre. Se logró exterminar un gran número de asesinos que tenían por finalidad trabajarle a la Familia Giovaniello, posibles aliados externos de la Familia Millefiore, grupo enemigo de Vongola._

_Se reportó una baja en el personal de la Organización Varia, y fue la del comandante Superbia Squalo, a causa de…_"

-"Mmm… ¿De que me pude haber muerto?, algo que sea creíble" --- Puso su mano derecha para apoyar su cabeza, pensando una posible causa de su "defunción" --- "Mejor lo guardo mientras lo pienso"

Pero al premeditar su situación, ¿cómo podría entregar el informe si supuestamente le asesinaron?, era totalmente ilógico, carecía de todo sentido.

-"Mmmm… No puedo entregar algo si fui asesinada, que digo, asesinado. Fui a una misión en solitario, no puedo pedirle a nadie que me haga el informe. ¡Mierda!"

A punto de resignarse definitivamente, pensó en otro plan.

-"Lo otro que puedo hacer es irme a otra misión, no creo que a Xanxus le moleste que tome su misión por él, abarca casi cinco días, llegaría más o menos el 10 de octu…" --- Tragó saliva al recordar la celebración de dicha fecha: Era el cumpleaños de Xanxus. No quería imaginar la terrible reacción de verla así el día de su cumpleaños, la mataría sin ninguna condescendencia.

-"Voooooiii… No tengo más salida, haré un reporte de que tomaré su misión y me iré lo más que pueda de aquí."

Nuevamente abrió su laptop y redactó el informe de partida a Sicilia, donde había problemas con una familia enemiga de los Vongola, era una misión donde solo los líderes de Varia, por sus capacidades, eran los únicos que la podían cumplir. Pero lo que ella no pensó era en sus capacidades de pelea, no sabía si como mujer su habilidad y agilidad habían disminuido, o por el contrario, aumentado.

En blancas hojas tamaño carta, imprimió la redacción que le llevó poco en escribir, la engrapó con delicadeza, y trató de escabullirse hacia la oficina de Xanxus, evitando ser descubierta.

Por la falta de cuidado al correr, tropezó con alguien un poco más alto que ella. La dama no pudo evitar sudar frío, al pensar que había corrido directo a su lecho de muerte para ser acabada en manos de su peor verdugo. Pero al ver con detalle, pudo exhalar un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-"¿Squalo?" --- Una voz afeminada resonó en los pasillos del castillo --- "¡Ahhhhhh, no puede ser!, ¡Squalo!" --- Chilló sorprendido aquel hombre de aspecto de rasgos femeninos

-"Shhhhh, baja la voz, Lussuria, puedo explicarlo todo" --- Hablaba en susurros para evitar ser oída.

-"¡ERES TODO UNA MUJER!" --- Exclamó el peliverde anonadado y a la vez agradado.

-"Shhhhh, ¡haz silencio Lussuria!. Nadie puede saber que pasó conmigo" --- Seguía vocalizando en un tono bajo.

-"Para ser sincero, te ves mejor así" --- Sonreía a modo de aprobación a lo que él mismo expresó.

-"Vooooooiiii… No digas ridiculeces, tengo que buscar el modo de volver a ser yo otra vez, Xanxus me mataría al verme así" --- Se enfadó

-"Mmm… Dudo que se enfade, creo que hasta le parecerás linda. Cuidado si se enamora de ti, jijijiji" --- Le daba algunos golpes con el codo, a modo de broma

-"Vooooiii… ¡Eso no puede pasar!" --- No pudo evitar el color carmesí en sus mejillas.

-"¿Y por qué no?, todos aquí sabemos como le gustan las mujeres al jefe, y mira que tú si cumples bien sus prospecto físico de la perfecta para él"

-"Eso no me ayuda, y el jefe no se puede enamorar de mí bajo ningún concepto"

-"¿Y qué es eso?, Squ" --- Dijo posando su mirada en los papeles que la mujer tenía en sus manos.

-"Creí que lo mejor era irme a la misión en Sicilia, así el jefe no me vería" --- Bajó la mirada.

-"Mmm… No puedes huir toda la vida del Jefecito" --- Dio su punto de vista, pero al ver como estaba "vestida", agregó algo más --- "Además, no te puedes ir así semidesnuda, ven, en mi taller tengo algo para ti" --- Tomó de una de sus manos y la llevó.

-"Vooooooiiii… ¿Desde cuando tienes taller de diseño?"

-"¡Recuerda que soy yo quien diseña los uniformes de Varia!" --- Pronunció con orgullo --- "Serás todo un reto, nena, ya que será el primer uniforme femenino que diseñaré"

-"Me espera un día muy largo" --- Suspiró y cerró los ojos

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

El taller de Lussuria, era una habitación tan amplia como una sala de estar. Decorada en una alfombra persa en el centro, con un tapizado a juego. Maniquís abundaban en la sala, muchos con un diseño incompleto de los trajes a realizar. Telas importadas y de excelente calidad regadas por doquier en el salón. Era el rincón favorito del Guardián del Sol.

-"Ahhh" --- Suspiró el peliverde --- "Mi sueño siempre fue ser diseñador de modas" --- Sonrió de modo nostálgico.

-"Pero lo haces muy bien, Luss. Tus trajes son muy resistentes a nuestras cruentas batallas" --- Buscaba animarlo

-"Gracias nena. ¡Ahora a trabajar contigo! --- Fue en busca del metro, para tomar las medidas necesarias.

Una vez con la herramienta básica en mano, empezó midiendo su busto, a lo cual tuvo una sorpresiva reacción.

-"¡Mamma mía!, cien centímetros!. Debes estar totalmente orgullosa de tu busto, chica"

Squalita, solo atinó por bajar la mirada y sonrojarse apenada, no podía engañarse, estaba mucho más dotada que la mayoría de las mujeres que había conocido.

-"Que no te de vergüenza, nena, ¡Presúmelas con orgullo" --- Le incitaba.

-"¡VOOOOOOOOOIIIIII!" --- Se disgustó por aquel comentario.

-"Es broma, Squ, jejejeje, mejor sigamos"

Lussuria a una de las pocas cosas que le ponía amor en la vida era al diseño. Siguió midiendo, hasta llegar a sus caderas.

-"Mmm… Noventa y cuatro centímetros de cadera. Hay uno de esos mitos de abuelita que dicen que las mujeres de caderas anchas son fértiles. Wow, ¡le darás muchos hijos al jefe!"

-"¡NO LE DARÉ HIJOS AL JEFE!" --- Gritó exasperada.

-"Perdona, perdona, es broma, nena. Aunque si te verías linda siendo madre… Waaaaa, quiero ser padrino del primer hijo"

-"¡YA BASTA!"

El guardián del sol terminó de medir y le indicó a la dama, que usara algún atuendo mientras tanto para que no anduviese semidesnuda. Ella usó un traje muy semejante al que usaba como casual siendo hombre. Un blaizer negro con una falda negra tipo ejecutiva, que rozaba sus rodillas, y unos tacones muy formales a juego.

-"Nena, no quiero sonar grosero, pero necesito que me dejes solo un rato, necesito dibujar el diseño de tu uniforme de combate. Necesito inspirarme"

-"Está bien, te dejo un rato" --- Cuando pasaba a retirarse, escuchó la risita de Belphegor, lo cual le produjo una rabia incontrolable --- "Tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar" --- Trancó la puerta hostilmente, tratándose de amoldar a los tacones, cosa que le costó mucho.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-"Shishishishi, esa misión fue todo un éxito… Lalalala" --- Un divertido rubio pensaba en la misión recién cumplida de la que vino. Estaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los afelpados sillones del salón principal.

-"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII" --- Una furiosa Squalo gritó con todas sus fuerzas para darse a notar. El rubio se volteó y quedó boquiabierto.

-"Ohhhh… Pero que mamacita más chula y divina eres, shishishishishi" --- Sus palabras llevaban lascivia y satírica a la vez.

-"VOOOOOOOIII…¡PERO QUE IMPERTINENTE ERES, BEL!" --- Cada vez estaba más irritada.

-"Sin duda Fran y yo nos lucimos… Eres una obra maestra, mucho mejor que la Gioconda de Da Vinci, shishishishi" --- Su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja.

-"¡MALDITO CABRÓN!" --- Se le fue encima, con el único propósito de ahorcarlo y asesinarlo --- "JURO QUE ESTA SI ME LAS PAGARÁS, ¡NO TE LA PASARÉ POR ALTO!" --- Pese a ser mujer, tenía una fuerza extraordinaria, en verdad si lo estaba ahorcando.

-"S…suel…ta…me" --- Balbuceaba a la falta de oxígeno

-"¡No!, yo te mato aquí mismo, después mataré al renacuajo de Fran, y a ver que maldita ilusión los revive, por hijos de puta" --- Estaba en estado de cólera, Squalo parecía poseído por el mismo demonio.

-"S…si… me…mat…as, no… podr…ás volver… a ser… mu…mujer" --- Sentenció el rubio.

Lo soltó al saber que Belphegor tenía razón, dejándolo hablar.

-"¡Maldita!, hombre o mujer, sigues siendo la misma bestia, Squalo" --- Tosió un poco al recobrar el aire. --- "Pero eso te hace el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para el jefe, shishishishi"

-"¡QUE!" --- Ahora si parecía la encarnación del diablo. --- "¡COMO QUE EL REGALO DEL JEFE!"

-"Así es, el jefe necesita una mujer consistente en su vida, y quién mejor que tú, hecha todo un bomboncito tal y como le gustan" --- Sonreía con cinismo.

-"Que cínico y que desgraciado eres, ¡te mataré con mi espada!" --- Se dio cuenta que en su mano izquierda no llevaba su arma --- "¡Mierda!, ¿donde dejé la maldita espada?" --- Se decía a sí misma.

-"Oye mamita, estamos en una pose muy comprometedora, shishishshi" --- En todo momento buscaba picarla e irritarla.

-"¡Que asco me das!" --- Se quitó de encima de Belphegor --- "Esto no se queda así, me las pagas pronto, lo juro, no sólo tú, sino el renacuajo también por ser tu cómplice, sé que por su cuenta no hizo esto, lo habrás obligado" --- Decía entre dientes

La puerta principal de Varia se abrió de golpe y de par en par. Todos sabían lo que significaba eso: Xanxus llegó a la mansión de mal humor. Squalita estaría perdida si la llegaba a ver. No podía usar las escaleras, ya que conectaban con la sala en donde se hallaría su jefe llegando.

-"Encima, ya llegó. Mierda, pero que día tan nefasto" --- Se repetía mentalmente.

-"Estás perdida, shishishi" --- Se burló de su situación --- "Nos vemos en la noche, preciosura, AAAAJAJAJAJAJA" --- Una cruel carcajada salió de su garganta.

La mujer pensó en otra idea: Volver al taller de Lussuria, le quedaba mucho más cerca. Ir a su habitación por medio del pasillo sería un peligro, siendo que queda contigua a la de Xanxus, y coincidirían.

Corrió velozmente, aunque dando tumbos por los tacones hacia donde se encontraba Lussuria, quien ya la esperaba con el traje listo.

-"Llegas justo a tiempo, chiquita, tu traje está listo, te vas a ver hermosa, lo prometo, lo hice totalmente para ti…" --- Ella tomó bruscamente el traje de inmediato y se lo fue a probar. --- "Mmm… ¿Que le pasará?, se veía apurada" --- Se preguntó a si mismo.

-"Esta maldita basura donde estará, lo mataré apenas lo vea…" --- De fondo, fuera del salón se escuchaba la voz ofuscada de Xanxus, y comprendió que pasaba con la mujer.

Mientras tanto, ella se colocaba el traje de Lussuria. Era prácticamente idéntico al que usaba como hombre, salvo porque ahora usaba falda, era un atuendo totalmente ceñido al cuerpo, sus voluptuosas formas no quedaban a la imaginación, pero le permitían una gran movilidad a la hora de pelear. Salió del vestidor, y se veía glamorosa.

-"Ahhhhhhhhhh" --- Gritó de felicidad de modo muy agudo --- "¡Te ves preciosa, nena!... ¡Ay!, ¡que orgulloso estoy de esta creación!" --- No cabía de alegría en sí mismo.

-"Este, Luss, no me gusta inoportunar, pero me faltan dos cosas" --- Decía apenada Squalita.

-"Cierto, te faltan tres cosas: Lencería apropiada, calzado apropiado y maquillaje apropiado"

-"El maquillaje no estaba entre mis planes"

-"¡Todos necesitamos maquillaje!, te verás más hermosa aún, te lo aseguro"

Volvió a suspirar lánguidamente dejándose llevar por los consejos del "experto"

La obligó a sentarse en una silla que estaba frente a un tocador lleno de maquillaje y demases que comúnmente usaban las mujeres. Lussuria tomó un lápiz delineador de color negro entre su colección que parecía ser infinita.

-"A ver, lindura. Para el día vas a usar un delineador de color negro, nada más que eso para tus ojos, hará resaltar su color plateado. No necesitas ninguna base correctora, tu piel prácticamente es perfecta." --- Le iba aconsejando --- "También durante el día usa un gloss de color transparente para tus labios, no necesitas ningún color, puesto que son muy rosados, y su contorno es muy fino"

Para Squalo todo esto era nuevo, es como si le hablaran en un lenguaje totalmente distinto al que acostumbraba desde siempre, pero prefirió escuchar consejo, no le sentaría mal en su situación actual, mientras la revierte.

-"Para la noche, puedes usar sombras en tonos oscuros Un azul profundo no te vendría nada mal, contrasta perfectamente con tus ojos claros."

-"¡Lussuria!, despacio, ¿si?. Esto es totalmente nuevo para mí"

-"Tranquila, solo quiero que quedes linda para el jefe. Él adora una mujer coqueta y que se sepa arreglar"

-"¡CÓMO ES QUE TODOS AQUÍ SABEN QUE TIPO DE MUJER LE GUSTA A XANXUS!"

-"Fran hizo una exploración en su mente antes de convertirte en mujer" --- Sonrió

-"¡No me digas que eres cómplice de ese par de idiotas!"

-"Si nena, ellos me dijeron su plan, nunca creí que lo llevaran a cabo, pero ahora me sorprendo al ver que lo lograron"

Squalo hervía de rabia, sentía que el mundo estaba en su contra. Parecía que todos habían estado conspirando contra sí para planear esta desgracia, como si hubiesen querido cavar la fosa de su tumba.

-"¡Mierda!, los odio a todos" --- Habló entre dientes.

-"Tranquila, todos saldremos beneficiados de esto. El jefe ya necesita una mujer, tú también necesitas compañía y Varia un toque femenino." --- Le amansó --- "Ahora veremos que lencería te conviene usar" --- Volvió a sonreír.

-"¡Agh!" --- Ya era imposible verla más irritada.

De un cajón, sacó pura lencería femenina que él se había dedicado a elaborar en sus tiempos libres. Entre todas, escogió una tanga roja y un brasier a juego que apenas cubre los pezones, en resumidas cuentas: bastante indiscretos.

-"¡Mira!, ¡este es idóneo para cuando estés con el jefe!" --- Dijo ilusionado

La cara de repuslión de Squalo era todo un poema, de una se veía que no aceptaría usar tal cosa.

-"Creo que no te ha quedado claro: Primero, no me acostaré con el jefe. Segundo: Está demasiado… inmoral ese conjunto"

-"Esta bien, probemos otro" --- Sacó un conjunto blanco de uso diario --- "Bueno nena, el brasier es anatómico, te sirve para ir de combate. Aunque, habría que ver que tipo de copa necesitas... Sospecho que son unas 38-B"

-"Esto es increíblemente vergonzoso" --- Se llevó la mano a la cara. Así pasaron rato, hasta llegar al calzado.

-"Mira, linda. ¡Estas botas son idóneas para ti!" --- Eran unas botas de cuero, de unos siete centímetros de tacón de grosor medio. Eran de forma redondeada y le llegarían por la mitad de la pantorrilla. Ella quedó muy satisfecha al colocárselas

-"Esto si parece hecho para mí" --- Al fin gesticulaba una mueca de alegría. Cuando intentó caminar, se dobló el tobillo y se cayó, su costumbre, precisamente no era usar tacones.

-"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII… ¡YA NADA PUEDE SER PEOR!"

-"Tienes que adaptarte a tu efecto mariposa, chiquita"

-"¿Qué eso no es una película muy famosa de hace menos de una década?"

-"Ahorita me refiero, estás sufriendo la misma metamorfosis que pasa una oruga para ser una bella mariposa. Tú apenas recién sales de la crisálida, te debes enfrentar al mundo con esa nueva versión que tienes. Aún no despliegas tus alas y no te atreves a volar, pero tampoco sabes, por eso quiero ayudarte"

-"¡Wow!. Esa metáfora sonó hermosa, Luss" --- Dijo asombrada

-"La mariposa también necesita buscar parejita y polinizar…. Ahhhhh" --- Se emocionaba

La única respuesta de Squalo ante el comentario de Lussuria, fue irse, no sin antes tirar la puerta de modo grosero.

-"¿Y ahora que dije?"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

De camino por los amplios corredores de Varia, la dama ya pensaba como efectuar la difícil misión en Sicilia, maquinando las posibles estrategias de combate. Al no fijarse por donde iba, casi se encuentra a su Jefe que iba de camino a su habitación, a lo único que el cuerpo le envió por respuesta fue esconderse tras un muro.

-"Uffff… Por poco"

Entró al despacho de Xanxus, dejó el reporte hecho por la tarde sobre su escritorio y se fue a aprontar todo lo que necesitaba.

-"Será mejor que me vaya de una vez"

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_  
_Notas de la Autora: _No sé de donde saqué tanta ocurrencia incoherente. Se me hizo lo más puntual poner a Lussuria como el diseñador de los trajes de la organización, no sé, así me pintó XD.

Como se darán cuenta, tengo montada una sorpresita para el cumpleaños de Xanxus, que es el capítulo que viene, jajajajaja.

¿Cómo creen ustedes que nuestro adorado jefecito reaccione al ver a su comandante con "dos cosas" de más?

Recibí un review gracioso, donde me preguntaron que si nuestra protagonista iba a hacer Xanxusitos y Squalitos con el Jefe XD. Respondo: No te preocupes, no embarazaré a Squalita, nada que ver, pero de las escenitas lemon con Xanxus no se salva, eso si es seguro.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, no acostumbro a escribir comedia, pero esta parejita da para muchas ideas, al menos que a mí me hacen gracia, no sé a ustedes :P

Saludos ~


	3. Capítulo II: Sorpresas Impresionantes

La que merece la muerte soy yo, por dejar todo este tiempo de escribir los fics, no precisamente por lagunas de carencia inspirativa, sino más bien, porque no he tenido el tiempo suficiente de sentarme frente a mi PC y ponerme a redactar mis locas ideas.

Ya por fín traje el tan ansiado (Al menos quiero creer eso XD) capítulo 2, donde ya por fin Xanxus y Female Squalo se ven a las caras XD.

¡Enjoy XD!

* * *

**_  
Hirsuto sentimiento embriagador  
en lo recóndito de un solitario corazón.  
Abstrusa y delirante utopía  
encarnada en un cuerpo femenino._**

_La Autora_

* * *

_**Capítulo II: Sorpresas… Primeras Impresiones**_

Llorosas nubes grises cobijaban los cielos de Sicilia, sus mares embravecidos danzando con la fiereza del infierno, anunciando la tormenta venidera. Las corrientes de viento eran los suspiros ahogados del paraje, azotando todo aquello que encontraba a su furioso paso, haciendo que las palmeras de la costa hicieran su reverencia y asustando a las traviesas gaviotas para que se refugiaran.

La mansión de la familia Sabatini, un grupo relativamente pequeño entre las grandes etnias de la mafia italiana, cuyo legado ubicado en lo más alto de un acantilado costeño, era víctima de una masacre causada por resistencia y considerárseles traidores a Vongola.

Súbitas lagunas de sangre acariciaban el fino mármol del suelo, así como esos ligeros hilos de fluidos rojos daban ese toque macabro a las estatuas de estilo clásico que yacían dentro, así como complementaban el color de las pinturas y tapices. El verdugo no cuidó de dejar evidencias, muy al contrario, quería dejar su propia huella plasmada en la escena del crimen. Cualquiera sin mucho conocimiento, sabría que las personas fueron asesinadas por arma blanca, o más bien, una espada.

La muerte tenía forma femenina en este momento, sus hebras eran largas y plateadas, ondeándose rebeldemente con el viento. Su piel de porcelana y su uniforme estaban manchados con abundante sangre Su rostro estaba extasiado de puro placer con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, sin duda, la chica de Varia, fuera del modo que fuera, amaba su trabajo.

Frente a la figura femenina, se hallaba un hombre que no pasaba de cincuenta años, era de complexión muy gruesa, estatura baja y moreno; en su faz estaba impregnado el miedo a flor de piel, cosa que alimentaba la soberbia de Squalo.

La dama, sin sutileza alguna, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y le preguntó sin sutileza, colocando el filo de su arma en donde estaría ubicada su aorta.

-"Dime donde están…"

-"No… no sé de que hablas… mujer"

-"¿¡Dónde están los Millefiore!?" --- Exclamó con rabia, enterrando la punta de su arma en la zona antes mencionada.

-"¡Te juro que no lo sé!"

-"Jajajajaja, supongo que quieres acabar como tus asquerosos subordinados" --- Tomó su nuca, y lo obligó a voltear su rostro hacia donde yacían los pálidos cadáveres.

El aterrorizado capo de la Familia Sabatini no sabía que hacer. Prácticamente estaba paralizado ante la crueldad de la mujer que le trabajaba a los Vongola, que, con una facilidad y agilidad sorprendente, aniquiló a todo su clan.

-"¿Y por qué decírtelo a ti?... Sólo eres una asesina a sueldo de los Vongola… ¿Por qué tu jefe no está aquí?, si está tan interesado en saber la ubicación de los Millefiore" --- La retó a modo inconsciente.

-"Mi jefe no lidia con basuras como tú… Ahora, si no tienes nada que decir… Espero nunca olvides el rostro de la persona que acabará con tu miserable existencia" --- Sin compasión alguna, atravesó su aorta, acabando con un punto vital de la circulación humana. El cuerpo cayó sin vida, bañando los suelos de madera en líquidos carmesí.

-"¡Vooooooooiiii!... ¡Misión completada!, no pensé que los Sabatini fueran una familia tan inútil, es más, creo que ni información tenían de Millefiore, así que me largo de aquí y no me quedará de otra que volver a Nápoles." --- Estaba orgullosa de si misma, cumplió a cabalidad con su misión sin un solo rasguño.

Se retiró de la mansión, que ahora será el cementerio de la familia exterminada, y se dirigió al hotel donde estaba hospedada, para ducharse, cambiarse e irse directo al aeropuerto.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Nápoles, Octubre 10

El firmamento se hallaba bañado de nubes que contrastaban entre grises y blancas, había amenaza de lluvia ese día. Varia, aparentemente debería estar de fiesta. El día presente era el cumpleaños número 34 de su jefe Xanxus.

Sus subordinados se habían acordado de él, entregándole presentes que simplemente fueron ignorados por el cumpleañero, quien estaba sentado en su "trono real" en la sala principal de la mansión, degustando un Clos de Papes, uno de los mejores vinos importados de Francia, un capricho que el líder de la organización decidió complacerse en su día.

Entre su morena mano derecha, se posaba su cristalina copa, y él sólo cargaba un gesto de melancolía en su rostro lleno de cicatrices y quemaduras, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Levi A Than, quien permanecía al lado de su jefe, firme como un soldado.

-"Disculpe mi inoportuno comentario, jefe, pero… ¿Se siente bien?"

-"Seh…" --- Xanxus pronunció con desgano --- "¿Sabes?" --- Dio un sorbo entre los miles que ya le había dado a su copa el día de hoy --- "Pese a que no se note, hay momentos en los que siento una gran soledad, me gustaría encontrar una persona especial…"

-"Entiendo perfectamente su sensación, jefe, pero… ¿Por qué de repente está pensando eso?" --- Inquirió curioso el guardián del Rayo.

-"Ha de ser el saber que me estoy haciendo viejo, y que poco realmente sé sobre la vida… Tarde o temprano, Varia no estará bajo mi poder, y no será por un hijo mío precisamente… Soy en muchos aspectos un hombre de éxito, pero en el fondo soy solitario"

Levi no salía de su sorpresa, era la primera vez que su jefe se veía tan deprimido, en otras palabras, él quiso decir que no conocía el amor. O simplemente, el alcohol ya empezaba a surtir efecto en su cabeza.

Esta conversación estaba siendo plenamente escuchada por Fran y Bel.

-"Shishishi… ¡Te lo dije, Fran!, el jefe necesita una mujer"

-"¿Por qué lo dice?, Sempai"

-"El jefe está hablando con Levi sobre eso"

-"Aparte de psicópata, depravado… Ahora chismoso, usted sin duda está mal, sempai"

-"Nadie te pidió una opinión sobre mí, renacuajo" --- Se disgustó, pero rápidamente volvió a sonreir --- "Pero habrás notado algo importante"

-"¿Qué cosa, Sempai?"

-"Squalo no tardará en llegar de Sicilia, de la batalla contra los Sabatini, y alegrará el día del jefe" --- Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-"Sempai… Por alguna extraña razón siento que nuestras cabezas rodarán de un modo tan sangriento, que los presentes no querrán recordarlo"

-"Shhhh… No arruines el buen augurio, rana deforme"

-"¿Por casualidad no tenemos alguna misión pendiente por hacer" --- Buscaba evadir las intenciones de Bel.

-"Eso puede esperar… Quiero ver a la belleza de tiburonesa antes de irme, shishishishishi" --- Decía depravadamente

-"Usted no cambia, sempai…"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Luego de horas atravesando el cielo en un avión, la peliplateada al fin había llegado a su hogar, caminó hacia la entrada de modo pausado y grácil. Tras de los arbustos, unos fieros ojos rojos la estaban observando pasar, lo cual pasó desapercibido para Squalo. Poco a poco esas misteriosas orbes, tuvieron la forma de su portador, era un hermoso e imponente león blanco como la nieve que caminaba hasta quedar frente a la mujer, como atravesándose en su camino.

-"¿Vesta?"

El león de Xanxus, quién no llevaba sus negras rayas en el cuerpo, indicativo inequívoco de que tanto él, como su dueño, estaban de un humor pasivo; se acercó a ella, y Squalo se atrevió a acariciarlo, acto reflejo a lo que Vesta empezó a ronronear.

-"¡Hola hermoso!, estas muy cariñoso hoy, Vesta" --- Le decía en un tono amistoso.

No era un secreto para nadie en Varia, que Xanxus tenía muy mimado a su Ligre, al punto de, cuando no tenía ninguna batalla, lo tenía de mascota en la organización; sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida, de la única persona que se dejaba acariciar Vesta, aparte de Xanxus, era de Squalo, siendo que la bestia era tan arisca como su dueño por lo general, era un hecho curioso que eso pasara. Pese al cambio sexual de Squalo, el olor seguía siendo el mismo, y por ello, le reconocía, pero la voz que tenía como mujer, era ligeramente más aguda pero suave si no se veía en la necesidad de gritar.

-"Voooii… ¿Pero que haces por estos lares, precioso?, ¿No deberías estar con Xanxus?" --- Seguía acariciando con cariño su nívea melena, a lo que él seguía expresando conformidad. Al oír el nombre de su amo, se le quedó viendo de un modo expectante

-"¿Sabes?, siempre he tenido una curiosidad… Si Xanxus todo el tiempo me patea, me golpea y me arroja cosas… ¿Por qué tú me quieres tanto, Vesta?"

Squalo le hablaba al Ligre como si pudiese entenderle sus palabras, más era de lógica que eso no sucedería, pero era un hecho que Vesta la adoraba.

-"Bueno hermoso, debo irme a ver a tu amo, si es que no me mata primero" --- Siguió su camino a la entrada de la mansión, y la criatura se distrajo por ahí.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Todos reunidos en la sala principal, seguían celebrando de alguna manera el cumpleaños de Xanxus, pero este ya estaba un poco más melancólico que hace unos momentos, debido al licor que había consumido.

-"¿Quiere encargar otro Clos de Papes, Jefe?"

-"Como sea…" --- Contestó con absoluto desgano al notar el gesto de adulación excesiva de Levi.

En el fondo, sabía que le faltaba un complemento en su vida, alguien a quien amar. Su odio e ira hacía apartarse a todas las mujeres que se acercaban, llegando como máximo a pasiones de una sola noche. Estaba consciente que era difícil, pero la necesidad de amor verdadero lo consumía por dentro, toda una vida llena de soledad era insoportable.

Siempre imaginó una mujer ideal para él, más allá de sus delirios sexuales, la había visto en sueños ya… De cabellos plateados y largos cuyos ojos hacían juego. De formas voluptuosas y bien entalladas, que no le faltara nada, pero con una sonrisa muy cálida, que le transmitía ese sentimiento del que era prácticamente carente.

Dando un sorbo a su copa y entre su utopía, Xanxus pudo ver a la mujer de sus sueños entrando en el salón donde se encontraba, caminando de modo grácil, contoneando ligera e inconscientemente sus caderas al caminar, su hermosa melena grisácea brillante, se ondulaba con sutileza al dar cada paso, acentuándolos con el sonido de sus tacones chocando firmemente contra el suelo de madera. Sus ojos expresaban una soberbia muy evidente, y su cuerpo poseía las redondeces con las que de noche siempre fantaseaba de una mujer. Lo más increíble del asunto era que ella portaba el uniforme de Varia, y le quedaba excelente, adherido a sus senos especialmente. Su aspecto era inmaculado en todos los sentidos.

¿Estaría soñando?, ¿Existiría tal mujer perfecta en el mundo?. No pudo evitarlo, Xanxus quedó asombrado ante tal belleza, aunque la mirara de reojo y sin dejar de tomar su vino, pero por un segundo le robó el aliento; pero su corazón latiría aún más desbocado cuando el trayecto de aquella dama tenía como destino final, su persona.

El sueño terminó cuando ella articuló un gesto de desagrado y oyó la voz de aquella diosa, específicamente, su alarido.

-"¡VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII!"

Todo el delirio se resquebrajó al cobrar audio. Ante su sorpresa y la familiaridad de ese grito, escupió el Clos de Papes hacia la persona que tenía más cerca, por acto reflejo, y la victima del jocoso atentado fue Levi A Than, a quien no le quedó más remedio que limpiar la asquerosa mezcla de saliva y vino.

El líder de Varia no salía de su sorpresa, ese grito nada más lo emitía Squalo cada vez que se irritaba o quería llamar la atención, hasta que llegó a una conclusión, la cual lo llenó de mucha ira por dentro a la velocidad del sonido.

-"¡ALGUIEN ME QUIERE EXPLICAR PORQUE DEMONIOS LA BASURA DE SQUALO LUCE COMO UNA MUJERZUELA!"

El ambiente se inundó de temor ante la desagradada reacción del jefe al ver a su comandante en ese status iracundo, a tal punto de que tomó a quien tenía más cerca, asfixiándolo al tomarlo por el cuello con agresividad, a la vez que con la otra mano señalaba a la mujer.

-"¡EXPLÍCAME COMO DIABLOS PASÓ ESO, SINO ME LO DICES, JURO QUE TE DESTRUYO!" --- Levi no podía respirar fácilmente y Xanxus cada vez se ponía de peor genio. --- "¡DEJEN DE JUGAR CONMIGO, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA AGUANTAR ESTAS BROMAS ESTÚPIDAS"

Bel y Fran tragaron una buena cantidad de saliva, al final la rana tuvo la razón, si Xanxus se llegaba a enterar que ellos fueron los responsables de lo que su jefe consideraba una atrocidad, probablemente acabarían muertos.

-"Sempai… Tenemos una misión que…" --- Fran trataba se salirse de esta situación, a lo que Bel, lo sacó arrastres de prisa.

-"No tenemos tiempo que perder, renacuajo" --- Se retiraron rápidamente, a lo que los demás siguieron el ejemplo, dejando a Xanxus y Squalo solos, no querían presenciar una masacre dentro de la propia organización.

El moreno se levantó de un tirón de su "trono real", pateándolo y haciéndolo a un lado, dirigiéndose a Squalo, contemplando su cuerpo de modo acusador, a lo que ella trataba de controlar su intimidación.

Él empezó tocando su rostro de porcelana sin nada de delicadeza, a lo que fue bajando, manoseando sus senos de modo descarado, a lo que ella se quejó, tratándose de zafar.

-"¡Demonios Squalo!, ¿Qué no te gusta ser hombre?"

-"Vooooiii… ¡No fue culpa mía, Xanxus!"

El cambiado timbre de voz de Squalo, resonó en la cabeza de Xanxus, quien no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esa agudeza.

-"Tu… tu voz, ¡Pero que desagradable!. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" --- Decía desagradado

-"¡Lo mismo digo yo!. ¿Crees que me agrada tener voz chillona y busto?, ¡PUES NO!"

-"¿Quién te hizo esto?... ¿Fueron esos Millefiore?, ¡Responde!

-"¡Yo que sé!, pero odio estar así" --- Pese a saberlo en verdad, prefirió callar, pese a todo, Bel y Fran eran sus camaradas, no podía hundirlos así.

-"¡Agh!, ¡No hables en ese tono!. ¡Es insoportable!" --- Se quejaba el hombre de ojos sanguinolentos.

-"Voooooiii… No puedo hacer nada"

El moreno inhaló y exhaló aire lánguidamente, tratando de tener paciencia que ameritaba.

-"No hay otra opción, te tendré que soportar así un rato, hasta que pueda encontrar la manera de volverte a la normalidad" --- Se resignó.

-"Yo tampoco me quiero quedar así de por vida".

-"Pero debo admitir que esto es divertido, ni a mí se me hubiese ocurrido humillarte de esa forma, jajajajajaja" --- Pronuncia siempre en tonos sarcásticos y burlescos.

-"¡Eres insoportable!, ¿Por qué eres así?" --- Intentó abofetearlo, a lo cual fue detenida por la fuerte mano del hombre.

-"Jajajajajaja, ser mujer te volvió lento" --- Bufó --- "Te quejas de mi comportamiento… ¿Qué?, ¿Ahora vas a llorar?"

-"¡Ya cállate!"

-"Jajajaja"

-"Bastardo Vongola" --- Pronunció con rencor --- "Jajajajajaja"

-"¿Cómo me llamaste?, ¡Repítelo, Basura!" --- En un gesto violento la tomó del cuello --- "¡Será lo último que habrás dicho!"

-"Bastardo" --- Arrastraba la frase --- "Jajajajajaja"

-"¡Se acabó!" --- La tumbó al suelo bruscamente, a medida de que se iba. De lo que no se percató es de que la mujer se preparó y lo golpeó violentamente.

-"¡No pienses que me voy a dejar!" --- A medida de que lo decía, él se iba reincorporando.

-"Jajajaja, al parecer sigues siendo el mismo, pero con un lindo trasero, jajajajaja" --- Se burlaba de ella, a lo que se sonrojó y trató de golpearlo de nuevo.

-"¡Vooooooooiiiii!, ¡Impertinente"

-"Mujerzuela predecible" --- Expresó sin mayor ira. La tomó de la mano y el cabello, diciéndole al oído --- "Mejor ponte a cocinar, tengo hambre"

-"¡Yo no soy tu sirvienta!, ¡Yo no soy tu mujer!" --- Se trataba de zafar, a lo que él la suelta.

-"Pues tienes cara de una sirvienta"

-"¡Hijo de Puta!" --- Lo abofeteó fuertemente

-"Eso no me lo esperaba" --- Se tocaba una mejilla --- "Jajajajaja, ya estás empezando a actuar como una simple mujerzuela, ¿ya te está gustando, verdad?, jajajaja"

-"Timoteo te acogió por lástima, ¡Eso te hace un bastardo!, le daba pena que te quedaras solo. Jajajaja, suerte y soy la única que te aguanta, bastardo, jajajajaja"

-"No estás aquí a fuerza, ¿sabes?, si quisieras, te habrías ido hace tiempo. Tú me necesitas, no yo a ti, y sí, seré un bastardo, pero ahora estás bajo mi mando".

-"Yo debí liderizar Varia, no tú. Pero si, si me necesitas" --- Se fue al oído de Xanxus --- "Soy quien comanda acá después de ti, bien o mal, tú si me necesitas"

-"¡JA!, ¿Y que te hace pensar que no puedo encontrar a alguien más?, después de todo, ahora eres mujer, eres débil"

-"Eso crees tú" --- Dijo con sorna --- "Te demostraré lo contrario, bastardo" --- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Eso espero, ramera".

Así como llegó, así se fue Squalo del salón con su gesto de enojo y humillación típico de cada vez que terminaba de hablar con Xanxus a solas, a lo que este sólo atinó a mirarla contonearse al caminar.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Me salió más corto de lo que esperaba XD. En este capítulo, brinqué mucho de género: Del gore a lo melancólico, de lo melancólico a lo romántico, de lo romántico a las discusiones XD...

Saludos y que lo hayan disfrutado


	4. Capítulo III: Espejo de Sensaciones

Debería pegarme un tiro... Otra vez dejé esta cosa a medias XD, pero bueno, aquí traje un capítulo corto de la que es mi historia favorita (Del momento).

He de advertir una cosa muy importante: Este capítulo tiene más de un trozo con contenido erótico, es decir, más de un trocito de Xanxus y Squalita haciendo cositas no aptas para menores de 18 años XD... Pero, como la gente no hace caso a las advertencias (Ni siquiera tengo más de 18 años XD)... Ya en serio, sigan leyendo si consideran tener la madurez suficiente para seguir leyendo, aunque lo puse de un modo suave (para que no me cierren el fic en ¬¬), pero igual se entiende el doble sentido.

Así como escenas sersys (En las que me proyecto lol), tiene un ligero toque de comedia, espero les guste n.n

¡Enjoy!

* * *

_**Seducción, Tentación y Pasión  
Sueños, Espejismos y Delirios  
Cuídate de las Travesuras de la lujuria  
O acabarás cediendo a tus deseos**_

_La Autora.__**  
**_

* * *

_**Capítulo III: **__**Espejo de Sensaciones**_

Sutilmente el invierno se hacía notar en Italia, pese a ser un país mediterráneo, la temperatura descendía ligeramente con la llegada de la época más fría del año en el hemisferio norte. Ya las hojas prácticamente no yacían adheridas en los árboles, sino danzando al compás del viento en el suelo. Cada vez el tiempo transcurría más velozmente, ya dentro de nada sería Navidad, época fructífera para las mafias, especialmente para las organizaciones de asesinos, como lo era Varia.

Habían pasado tres largas semanas desde la transformación de Squalo a mujer. La situación temporalmente era irreversible. Por palabras propias del ilusionista de la Niebla, el acontecer no volvería a la normalidad, si la ilusión no cumple su propósito, es decir, si Xanxus no aprende a amar a Squalo, como típico cuento de hadas. Ella solo consideraba eso como infantiles excusas inventadas de Belphegor y Fran, los responsables de su desgracia sexual.

_**Flash back**_

Belphegor no paraba de reír ante la cara de disgusto de la mujer, al recibir respuesta a su incógnita planteada. Era tan pesado oír esa risa llena de sorna, que estaba gritando como histérica… Para variar.

-"Voooooooooooooooiiiiiiii… ¡TIENE QUE SER MENTIRA ESO!" --- Se desesperó la peliplateada, a medida de que zarandeaba a Fran.

-"No, comandante Squalo. Toda ilusión y hechizo tiene un objetivo… Y no se romperá hasta que se cumpla" --- Soportaba los zarandeos.

-"Que escena tan bonita… Shishishishishi" --- Se burlaba descaradamente

-"¡NO JODAS!, ¡Ni que esto fuera un cuento de hadas!"

-"Lamento decirle que no… No lo es" --- Le respondió el peliverde muy seriamente

-"¡VOOOOOOOOOOOIII!.... No sé que harás, como lo harás y donde lo harás… Pero vas a revertir esto o te va a pesar, Fran… La idea no es tuya, lo sé, el maldito de Belphegor te usó, pero por cómplice y prestarte, las vas a pagar"

-"Pesará tanto como tus pechos… Shishishishi…Aaaajajajaja"

-"Voooi… Cierra el pico, cabrón de segunda"

_**Fin del Flashback*_

Actualmente todo iba de mal en peor, Squalo le estaba costando demasiado adaptarse a su nueva apariencia, y a Xanxus aceptarla con su nueva forma, ya que seguía sin bajar la agresividad contra ella, sólo que, como hombre al fin, no podía dejar de sentirse atraído hacia sus voluptuosas formas que le daban ese toque tan salvajemente femenino que, aunque no lo admitiese abiertamente, le enloquecía el contoneo de sus caderas al caminar en sus botas de tacón, o el bamboleo de sus pechos al saltar en batalla.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Sudorosos cuerpos tendidos en una cama King Size de tipo Isabelino, revestida en sedas de color vino tinto combinadas con champagne, con una elegante cabecera que respaldaba dicho mueble… Desnudos, amándose de modo salvaje y sin miramientos._

_-"Ahhhh" --- Sonaban débilmente los gemidos de la mujer de cabellos plateados, sus largas hebras regadas por toda la almohada, su clara piel se abrazaba al cuerpo moreno marcado por quemaduras._

_El hombre manoseaba los pechos sin condescendencia de su sensibilidad, arrancando sonoros jadeos en ella, tomándose el atrevimiento a veces, de lamerlos, e incluso morder el oscuro punto más sensible en ellos, provocándole dolor adrede. _

_La peliplateada gustaba de aruñar y lastimar la espalda del moreno de pelos azabaches, incluso llegando al punto de que se visualizaban hilos de sangre de las marcas. No eran caricias, era como una batalla entre fieras salvajes demostrando su supremacía sobre el otro, hiriéndolo hasta hacerlo caer en esta guerra de deseo._

_Sin pedir permiso, abrió sus piernas de golpe, él la hizo suya sin ninguna sutileza, muy al contrario, la embestía con violencia en su afán de sentirse hombre y hacerla sentir su mujer._

_-"¡Ahhhhhhhhh!... ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" --- Drenaba su violencia femenina, mordiendo con fuerza el cuello de su contrapartida masculina, era un deseo, un furor de saciar los instintos bajos que los aquejaban, hasta llegar ambos a la cúspide del placer. _

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

La adormitada Squalo despertó pesadamente de su sueño erótico con Xanxus, gracias al despertador ubicado en su mesa de noche, marcando las seis de la mañana, de hecho, ya se le había hecho bastante tarde.

Para su sorpresa, sintió una húmeda incomodidad con su ropa interior, su calor corporal había repercutido en ella. Con una mano tocó y se cercioró de su mojado estado.

-"Voooooiii…. ¡Otra vez no!, ya es la tercera vez en esta semana" --- Se lamentó sonoramente llevándose la almohada a la cara unos segundos y se dirigió a la ducha en busca de agua fría que la ayudara a controlarse.

Una vez desvestida, entró al baño, y abrió la llave de la ducha, lo más fría que pudiese, le apetecía un baño rápido y relajante. Dejó caer el rocío de las cristalinas gotas por todo su cuerpo, mojando completamente sus hebras grisáceas que se adherían a su espalda como una segunda piel. Reclinó su frente contra la marmolada pared y simplemente no podía dejar de lamentarse de aquello que tanto la aquejaba: Sus nuevas hormonas.

-"Quisiera que esto acabara pronto"

Cerró la llave y buscó una toalla blanca para secarse delicadamente, para luego secarse el cabello para salir después del desayuno.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Xanxus se estiraba para despertarse, había dormido muy bien, como desde hace días no lo había hecho gracias a las misiones designadas. Ya la luz penetraba suavemente en su cuarto, cosa que le irritaba, ya que había olvidado correr las cortinas de color vino de su ventanal. Retiró de un golpe las sábanas que lo envolvían, para dejar su escultural torso desnudo al aire, solo vestido con sus bóxers negros… levantados por su sueño erótico.

-"Que asco haber soñado con esa ramera de Squalo… Chillaba como una perra"

No sabía que hacer, si drenar sus deseos en solitario, tomar y violar a la mujer, o simplemente despejar su mente para olvidar lo ocurrido, y pareciese que la última opción era la que tomaría en cuenta, para en un rato, bajar a desayunar, ya que no había estado comiendo debidamente por la presión.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

El comedor de Varia era sumamente amplio. Elaborado desde la caoba más fina, elegante y resistente, entallado delicadamente, igual que sus sillas a juego, acolchadas con un terciopelo carmín con bordados dorados. Vitrales decorados con cortinas de color Champagne y paredes blancas adornadas con cuadros de majestuosos paisajes italianos.

Hoy, dicha sala se encontraba vacía, gracias a las misiones de los demás, o simplemente aún no se habrían despertado, lo cual, para mayor comodidad de Squalo, le permitió comer con mayor tranquilidad y en mayor cantidad después de su reconfortante baño.

Se había preparado una ensalada de frutas con jarabe, en otro plato, unas lonjas de queso mozzarella con jamón de pavo con pan tostado. Algo relativamente ligero en comparación a como solía comer de pesado por las mañanas, y no es que le afectara tanto físicamente ingerir una alta cantidad de alimentos, puesto a la cantidad de ejercicios y las ajetreadas rutinas de trabajo que tenía en la organización.

Se sentó a comer sin prisas pero sin pausas, ya que en un par de horas, la mujer tendría que ir a Milán en busca de unos documentos extremadamente necesarios para Vongola para saldar negocios pendientes con una familia amiga.

Inmediatamente de haber terminado, se dirigió al baño de su habitación para cepillar sus perfectos dientes y terminarse de arreglar para irse. Una vez culminada su tarea de higiene bucal, se colocó sus botas típicas del uniforme, y su documentación, más alguna cantidad de euros, para salir al aeropuerto.

Desplazándose con sensual soberbia por los pasillos que la conducirían a la sala principal, Squalo no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo. Era un soberbio como hombre, ahora era una perfecta vanidosa como mujer, no podía evitar jactarse de su cuerpo curvilíneo y muy bien dotado.

-"Vooooiii… Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a ser mujer, al cabo no estoy nada mal"

Posaba seductora ante su reflejo, quien la imitaba totalmente, amaba como le lucía el uniforme. De lo que no se había percatado es que había estado siendo observada por su jefe, que estaba embelesado con las formas curvilíneas que se contoneaban ante él, tenía que admitirlo, la "basura" de Squalo le estaba empezando a atraer físicamente, más no aún de modo sentimental, sencillamente un deseo carnal estaba comenzando a despertar, donde los sueños de las noches anteriores no lo estaban ayudando a mitigar dicha sensación.

-"Vaya, la ramera tiene lo suyo" --- Se decía a si mismo sin dejar de mirarla completamente.

En un gesto osado, Xanxus se acercó sigilosamente, de modo que no lo pudiese notar ella, su mano le dio una pícara palmada sonora al trasero de la mujer, quien de ipso facto reaccionó de manera sobresaltada y desagradada ante tal atrevimiento.

-"No me digas que ahora te entró la vanidad, jajajajaja" --- El moreno buscaba provocarla.

-"¡Voooooiii!... ¡Eres un descarado!, ¿quién te crees que eres para hacer eso?" --- Se irritaba la peliplateada.

-"Si quisiera, te haría eso y mucho más, jajajajaja" --- Una sonrisa zorruna se dibujaba en su rostro.

-"¡Ni se te ocurra, bastardo!" --- Se sonrrojó visiblemente.

-"Jajajaja, sólo bromeo, no aguantas nada, mujer"

-"Vooooiii… Te creo muy capaz, ¿eh?"

-"¿Me estás retando, ramera?" --- Cambió su rostro por una mueca expectante, esperando a ver que le decía la mujer.

-"Que tal si te digo que si…"

Con violencia, el líder de Varia, la tomó de la cintura con ambas manos, la acercó tanto hacia él que sus alientos cálidos rozaban entre sí, y no existía casi separación de sus cuerpos.

-"Más te vale no retarme, basura… Sabes de lo que soy capaz si lo haces" --- Se dirigió a su oído a pronunciarle estas palabras, a lo que las mejillas de Squalo se tornaron carmesí, pero se vio tentada a seguirle el peligroso juego de seducción en el que ambos estaban cayendo.

-"Jajajaja…Voooooiiii… ¿Capaz de qué?, ¿seguro tienes los pantalones bien puestos?" --- Lo retó, como él se lo esperaba.

-"Créeme, no lo querrás saber" --- Ahora sus frentes estaban pegadas una contra otra, no valía evadir la mirada del otro. --- "¿O acaso lo estarás esperando?" --- Otra vez esa diabólicamente sexy sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, más un ardiente fuego de deseo en sus ojos de color sanguinolento.

Estaban tan cerca uno de otro, que podrían devorarse mutuamente en un beso y terminar pecando de lujuria, desenfrenados en ese mismo pasillo, pero Squalo frenó la situación que ella misma inconscientemente había provocado. Con ambas manos, las puso en el pecho del hombre y tomó impulso hacia atrás, buscando separarse al menos a un metro de distancia de él.

-"Xanxus, antes de irme a Milán, necesito que firmes mi permiso de retirada, y que firmes este informe para los Vongola para entregarlo junto con el documento que iré a buscar"

-"¡Agh!, odio leer estos documentos a estas horas de la mañana, como te encanta fastidiar, maldita ramera del demonio…" --- Los hojeaba con irritación --- "¿Tienes una pluma para firmar?"

-"No, bastardo…"

-"¡Pedazo de basura!... Anda a buscar una, para que te largues ahora mismo" --- Se ponía de mal humor y la empuja por la espalda. --- "Sólo a ti se te ocurre traer esta pila de asquerosos documentos sin una miserable pluma para que firme"

-"¡Voooooiii!... Ni que fuera tu secretaria"

-"Eres mi mano derecha, ofrecida… Inútil, pero mi mano derecha al fin y al cabo"

Squalo, malhumorada se fue a buscar la tan necesaria pluma en el despacho de Xanxus, que no quedaba muy lejos de allí, tomó su bolígrafo favorito del amplio escritorio, a ver si esto ayudaba a bajar el nivel de amargura matutina de su jefe.

-"Toma y apúrate en firmar esa mierda, Xanxus… Ya me arruinaste el día" --- Le entrega el bolígrafo de mala manera a su superior.

-"Voltéate, pedazo de idiota" --- Le dijo Xanxus con sequedad

-"Vooooiii… ¿Pero para qué…?" --- No le dejó terminar, cuando él mismo la hizo voltearse y empezó a firmar los documentos en su espalda.

-"¡Erguida, mujer!, que así no puedo firmar" --- Le comentó

-"¿Tengo cara de mesa?... Maldito imbécil, en Varia hay más mesas que personas… ¿Te costaba mucho firmar en una?"

-"Entonces ponte en cuatro patas y me facilitas el trabajo, jajajajaja" --- Comentó en doble sentido. --- "Me pongo detrás de ti y te… firmo los papeles"

Squalo fue capciosa y entendió lo que le estaba proponiendo.

-"¡Que bruto eres!" --- Se sonrojó --- "Que ganas tan tremendas de joder las tuyas, apóyate de una pared"

-"No pienso dañar el tapizado tan costoso que tuve que poner, gracias a que tú y Belphegor dañaron hace una semana peleando" --- Dijo inmutable --- "Ponte en cuatro, yo en dos, te firmo y ya… ¿Tanto te cuesta, pedazo de mujerzuela?"

-"Más cabrón y te mueres, Xanxus" --- Pero el hombre de ojos rojizos, hizo caso omiso de lo que dijo la mujer de orbes plateadas, simplemente la tumbó en el piso, haciéndola quedar a cuatro patas con la espalda recta, el se posó detrás de ella, se inclinó, colocando los papeles en su dorso, y allí fue que los terminó de firmar, pese a las quejas de Squalo.

-"Que mesa tan eficiente… ¡Todas deberían ser así!, con una mullida terminación al final" --- Dijo refiriéndose al trasero de ella, a lo que simplemente, le quitó los documentos de la mano, con sus mejillas teñidas de rojizo.

-"Vooooooiiii… ¿Sabías que te odio, verdad?"

-"Jajajajajaja… Ya piérdete de aquí, ramera, tienes menos de una hora para llegar al aeropuerto de Nápoles"

Dicho esto por Xanxus, Squalo empezó a correr a toda velocidad para tomar el primer taxi para llegar al aeropuerto, para no perder el vuelo que tanto le costó conseguir.

-"Jajajaja… Mujeres"

El líder de Varia se quedó apoyado al marco de una puerta, sonriente, imaginando los posibles hechos que pudiesen haber ocurrido en ese rato de tentación, en ese juego de seducción, que pronto, tomaría la forma de una gran pasión.

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Notas de la Autora: Jajajaja, ante todo disculpen mi tardanza, pero lo prometido es deuda

A lo mejor se preguntarán... ¿Por qué Xanxus es tan pervertido?... Yo digo: Por dios, un hombre tan sexy como él, santo no es, precisamente, más si tiene a su prospecto de mujer ideal frente a él, modelándole frente al espejo XD

Notarán que me centro mucho en Squalita... ¿Pero qué pasa?, el fic se trata básicamente de su sentir como mujer, y los acosos sexuales de Xanxus xD

Espero les guste, que el capítulo 4 viene en proceso, con algo que a Xanxus no le gustará precisamente XD

S A L U D O S ~

n.n


	5. Capítulo IV: Triángulo de la Confusión

Muajajajajajajaaja!!!!

*Con la musica de fondo de O Fortuna, de Camina Burana*

Adivinen quien volvió con maquiavélicas ideas para el fic XD?... Esta que está posteando, muajajajajaja XD!

Casi 2 meses sin postear, ya era justo XD...

Vuelvo a advertir que este fic tiene contenido LEMON XD... Ya saben lo que eso significa

Aquí les dejo

* * *

_**Subconsciente revelador y traicionero  
Destino juguetón y lleno de alevosías  
La vida está llena de perversidades  
Que tus ojos y tu mente no lograrán evadir.**_

_La Autora_

* * *

_**Capítulo IV: **__**Triángulo de la Confusión**_

La cúpula celeste se mostraba de un color azulino muy hermoso a la vista, prácticamente despejada de nubes que pronosticaran mal tiempo. Un avión se encontraba cruzando los cielos con destino a la capital de la moda italiana: Milán.

-"Señores pasajeros, Alitalia les pide que por favor abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad. Pronto aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto nacional de Malpensa, con destino a la Ciudad de Milán" --- Fue la orden de la aeromoza de la aerolínea.

"Voooii… Más de 750 kilómetros, separan a Nápoles de Milán… Si que queda retirado, pero nada peor que el viaje a Japón" --- Pensaba Squalo un poco fastidiada. Apoyada de su brazo derecho y con las piernas cruzadas, miraba por el pequeño ventanal.

Estaba sentada en las primeras filas de los puestos de primera clase, bebiendo una sencilla copa de vino tinto, mientras veía por la ventanilla del avión para distraerse, aunque no es que tuviese nada de interesante ver como pasaban las nubes en un McDonnell Douglas MD-82. Era incómodo viajar en una aeronave pública, fue una agonía poder pasar por el detector de metales sin que descubrieran su armamento. El Jet privado de Varia estaba fuera de servicio permanentemente, y no poseían suficientes fondos para comprar uno nuevo, así que por los momentos les sería netamente necesario desplazarse como cualquier otro usuario, pero cuidándose de no ser descubiertos por las autoridades.

Antes de presentar los boletos, la peliplateada tuvo que cambiarse el uniforme de Varia y vestirse de civil. Portaba una blusa plateada de mangas tres cuartos ceñida a su cuerpo con dos botones abiertos, un cinturón del mismo tipo que su blusa al nivel de su cintura, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color por encima, con unos lentes de sol oscuros que pudiese cubrir perfectamente sus ojos. Se notaba que estaba asesorada por Lussuria a la hora de vestirse, lucía muy bien, y sus accesorios eran elegantes pero discretos. Portaba unos guantes negros, por obvias razones de su mano izquierda. Lo más llamativo de su vestimenta, era una medallita del signo de Piscis que llevaba colgando de su cuello.

-"Señores pasajeros, bienvenidos sean al aeropuerto nacional de Malpensa, perteneciente a la ciudad de Milán, Italia. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de nuestro vuelo y su estadía sea agradable"

Con prisa tomó el equipaje de mano, se retiró el cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del avión con prisa, para dirigirse a retirar el equipaje de carga, dejarlo en el hotel, cambiarse e irse a hacer las diligencias a las que vino originalmente.

De camino, por no mirar donde andaba y andar siempre de apresurada, tropezó con un hombre, a tal grado de hacerla caer y extraviar sus gafas.

-"¡¡¡¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!!!!.... ¡HIJO DE LAS MIL PERRAS, FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS!"

-"Lo siento señorita, no fue mi intención, en verdad discúlpeme" --- Extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Esa voz… Le era a Squalo, tan extremadamente familiar, que volvió su vista inmediatamente al emisor de tan melódico timbre. No tardó ni cinco segundos en reconocerlo, indudablemente ese era su viejo amigo Dino.

-"¿Dino?, ¿eres tú?"

-"¿Squalo?"

Cavallone no pudo creer la absoluta transformación de Superbia. Quedó boquiabierto totalmente, ¿Qué pasó con aquel que en sus tiempos de colegio presumía de una gran masculinidad?, pues así es la vida, resulta que ahora es una mujer.

-"¿Qué es esto que veo?" --- Pensaba mientras no quitaba la mirada de encima de ella --- "¿Por qué querrá haberse vuelto mujer?, ¿Será para estar con Xanxus?" --- Seguía especulando internamente todo tipo de hipótesis --- "Pero… ¡¿Esos pechos de dónde salieron?!" --- No pudo evitar fijar por un instante sus ojos en los senos de la peliplateada, pero luego, bajó la mirada sonrojado y apenado.

-"Voooooooooiiiiii… ¡Deja de mirar mis senos!" --- Reclamó sonoramente a lo que las personas de su alrededor se voltearon.

-"Lo siento, Squalo… Pero es que no comprendo que pasó contigo, no puedo creerlo" --- No podía mirarla a los ojos después de lo ocurrido.

-"Pues es una larga historia, Dino… Para resumir sólo te diré quienes fueron los culpables: Belphegor y Fran, un nuevo miembro de Varia que entró hace poco en reemplazo de Mammon"

-"¿Te parece si te invito a almorzar algo por aquí mismo?, así me cuentas con detalle y me disculpo… Claro, si no te molesta o te resta tiempo" --- La invitó cortésmente con una sonrisa.

-"Me parece bien, al cabo, tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos, el equipaje me lo entregan alrededor de una hora"

Se dirigieron a un elegante restaurant del aeropuerto, donde el anfitrión amablemente los condujo a una mesa para dos personas, con una vista a la playa del aeropuerto, no era la más hermosa de todas, pero si una variante muy interesante. Dino movió la silla para que Squalo se sentara, en un gesto caballeroso con ella, aunque esta se incomodó.

-"Pide lo que quieras, que todo queda a mi cuenta" --- Le dijo amablemente, con una tierna sonrisa. --- "No es el restaurant más fino de todos, pero es un ambiente bastante ligero"

-"No te molestes, Dino, tengo dinero para pagar mi al…" --- El rubio la calló dulcemente poniendo un dedo en sus labios, las mejillas de ella se coloraron dulcemente.

-"No seas grosera, yo te estoy invitando a almorzar, deja que haga algo por ti, al cabo somos amigos desde la adolescencia, no tiene nada de malo" --- Le sonrió como naturalmente solía hacerlo.

-"Pide un vino blanco y ya, para mí" --- Respondió

-"¿Segura?, puedo invitarte a comer mucho más, si gustas"

-"No no no, gracias Dino… Nada más eso" --- Se apenaba

-"¿Ni siquiera deseas probar el pasapalos?... Son dedos de mozarella, sé que te gustan mucho, lo recuerdo bien de la adolescencia"

-"Si tú insistes…" --- Suspiró resignada.

El rubio llamó al mesero y le dio la orden de un aperitivo, antes de escoger que sería lo que iban a almorzar.

-"Estaba pensando mucho en tu situación actual, Squalo..." --- Empezó a meditar internamente.

-"¿Eh?" --- Se puso confusa.

-"Creo que sé de alguien que te puede ayudar a volver a tu estado original…"

-"¡VOOOOOIIIII!... ¡¿De verdad?!" --- Gritó emocionada, a lo que fue silenciada por su alrededor.

-"Si, es un ilusionista de primera clase… Le preguntaré a Mukuro Rokudo si desea ayudarte…"

-"¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!!... ¡No me dejaré ayudar de ese tipo!" --- Se levantó y se cabreó de una, al saber que se trataba de un Vongola.

-"Baja la voz, nos pueden echar de aquí" --- Pidió en un tono muy bajo.

-"¡Voooiii!... ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir una atrocidad así?"

-"Perdón, solo quería ayudarte en algo" --- Trató de disculparse

-"Está bien, Dino, no hay problema…" --- Se apaciguó

El mesonero trajo unos deditos de mozzarella empanizados, tenían una excelente apariencia, se veían muy doraditos. Eran adornados por hojitas de lechuga y repollo, con unas tiritas de Zanahoria, con una tacita de salsa casera para untar.

-"Espero que te gusten, Squalo, buen provecho" --- Le sonrió dulcemente, como ofreciéndole todo el aperitivo.

-"¿No vas a comer, Dino?"

-"Tú no te preocupes… Yo esperaré al plato principal, jejeje, sino me llenaré mucho"

-"Está bien"

La peliplateada comía a gusto sus pasapalos, untándolos en la salsa de tomate especial de la casa, Dino contemplaba lo satisfecha que devoraba aquel aperitivo, le alegraba compartir con su, ahora amiga, ya que pasó mucho tiempo sin poder verle.

-"Vooooii… Estaban deliciosos"--- Sonrió

-"Me alegra que te gustara" --- Correspondió a la sonrisa --- "¿A qué se debe tu estadía en Milán" --- Preguntó

-"Vooooiii… ¡Casi lo olvido!, pues mi breve estadía se debe a que vengo a retirar unos documentos necesarios tanto para Vongola como para Varia" --- Le aclaró, a la vez que le surgió una inquietud --- "¿Has sabido algo de los Millefiore?"--- Preguntó en voz baja.

-"Mmmm… Eso también han estado estudiando el escuadrón de mi familia, están representando un problema muy grave para ustedes, por lo que he estado escuchando"

-"Si, últimamente Varia está muy involucrado en la misión de encontrar todas las sedes de los comandos secundarios de Millefiore"

-"Los Cavallone, estamos en alianza con Vongola, por consiguiente, con ustedes, los Varia, no lo olvides, también es prioridad para nosotros acabar con Millefiore antes de que su surgir pueda acabar con toda la mafia poderosa de Italia y quien sabe que más tengan planeado"

-"Voooii… Yo pienso que quieren acabar con los guardianes de Vongola y destrozar al Décimo"

-"La verdad es que de Tsuna tengo mucho tiempo sin saber, y no he conseguido contactar con frecuencia a los guardianes"

-"Xanxus dice lo mismo, pese a que odia a Tsuna por obvias razones…"

-"Me surgió una curiosidad, Squalo, espero no lo tomes como una falta de respeto… Pero ahora que hablas de Xanxus… ¿Cómo se tomó lo de tu nueva apariencia?" --- Inquirió con miedo a que la dama se enojara y empezara a gritar como esquizofrénica, cuya reacción fue contraria a la que se esperaba.

A Squalo se le tornaron las mejillas de color carmesí, al hacer flashback de los últimos acontecimientos con su jefe. Aquel seductor intento de beso de esta mañana… Como olvidarlo, estuvieron tan cerca uno de otro… Se quedó pensativa al recordarlo, cosa que a Cavallone no se le pasó por alto.

-"¿Pasa algo, Squalo?" --- Preguntó dubitativo

-"Pues…" --- Dijo volviendo en si --- "No, no lo ha tomado a bien, al contrario, cada vez se muestra más agresivo contra mí"

-"Mmmm… Nunca he entendido su ira contra ti, el porqué de sus agresiones físicas hacia tu persona, si eres el ser más leal con el que cuenta… Y lo que nunca mi mente ha alcanzado a comprender es: ¿Por qué siempre se lo has permitido?... Me parece injusto que te siga maltratando, más ahora que eres mujer"

-"…" --- Un silencio sepulcral de parte de Squalo hizo acto de presencia. No tenía respuesta concreta para la duda de Dino, simplemente bajó la mirada a su copa de vino blanco, ahora vacía --- "No lo sé, Dino"

-"Te propongo algo… ¿Desearías unirte al escuadrón de los Cavallone?... Te garantizo todos los privilegios económicos que mereces por tu trabajo, además de un buen trato… ¿Qué me dices?"

Superbia se vio muy tentada ante tal oferta, le constaba que los Cavallone eran una familia poderosa, pero no más que Vongola, y sabía de sobra que Dino jamás la trataría como lo ha hecho Xanxus, ha sido su mejor amigo desde la adolescencia, pero hay algo que no debía olvidar…

-"Lo siento Dino, no puedo hacer eso"

-"¿Por qué?, dime"

-"Ya hice un juramento… A Xanxus… Creo que ya te conté, le juré que lo seguiría para toda la vida, y no puedo romper eso después de dieciocho años, así mi apariencia haya cambiado… A menos que él ya no me quiera consigo" --- Vocalizó en un tono muy bajo, apenas audible a los oídos de Cavallone.

-"No lo entiendo, Squalo… Pero ese tipo te maltrata, te hiere verbalmente, se ríe cada vez que estás a punto de morir… ¿Le vas a seguir rindiendo lealtad a alguien que no te baja de basura?"

-"Si, Dino… Lo seguiré haciendo hasta el fin de mis días, o hasta que él ya no quiera que esté en Varia y me deseche como una verdadera basura… Eres un ser muy noble y me gustaría poder ser parte del escuadrón de los Cavallone, pero… no puedo"

-"Quiero que me digas la verdad" --- Fue directo --- "¿Amas a Xanxus, verdad?"

Sus mejillas se coloraron de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No fue capaz de gesticular ni una palabra, tanta lealtad… Gracias a Dino, y en un instante, pareciese que hubiese descubierto sus propios sentimientos hacia Xanxus, sus sentimientos reales, lo que en dieciocho años no se había atrevido a admitir. Quizás por sus condiciones, pero ahora, todo es diferente.

-"No puedes mentirme a mí... Te conozco, Squalo" ó con un poco de resignación --- "Es triste, pero un tipo como él, no te merece, ojalá algún día se de cuenta de lo mucho que lo amas y te empiece a valorar… Pero, francamente dudo que ese tipo cambie, más con la fama de mujeriego que tiene"

De estar sonrojada, lentamente fue bajando la mirada en un gesto de tristeza. Aunque la verdad que le dijo tan de frente, fue como una cruel punzada a su pecho, pese a que no era una novedad, sabía que amar a Xanxus, o darse cuenta que siempre lo había estado, era algo muy complicado, y sin duda, doloroso.

-"…No sé que decir"

-"No hay nada que decir, linda… Lo acabas de admitir" --- Al notar la tristeza de la mujer, prefirió cambiar de tema --- "¿No vas a ordenar más nada?"

-"Creo que me voy a buscar la maleta, Dino" --- Quería estar sola un rato.

-"Espera" --- La detuvo tomándola del brazo --- "Espera pago la cuenta y te acompaño un rato"

-"No es necesario, gracias"

-"No rechaces mi compañía, por favor"

Esperó a que Cavallone saldara la cuenta y procedieron a retirarse del lujoso restaurant del aeropuerto. Dino notaba que Squalo estaba decaída, y trataba de animarla.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?, puedo decirle a mi chofer que te lleve a donde necesites" --- Le ofreció amablemente, como excusa para disfrutar su compañía, que ya no era tan frecuente como antes.

-"Necesito dejar el equipaje en el hotel y hacer algunas diligencias… Las que ya te conté"

-"Dime que hotel es"

-"El Hotel Principe Di Savoia"

-"No está tan lejos, espera le digo a mi chofer que te lleve"

-"Está bien, Dino"

Se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto donde los esperaba un lujoso auto Maserati Quattroporte de color negro. De él, salió un hombre de porte muy formal, con un traje negro con lentes del mismo color. Era el chofer de Dino.

-"Señor Cavallone, lo estaba esperando… ¿Me permite saber quien es su acompañante?"

-"Es una vieja amiga mía, por favor, llévala al hotel Principe Di Savoia, que allí se hospedará, para que guardes su equipaje en la maleta del auto"

Sin decir nada, el hombre de físico robusto, tomó el equipaje de Squalo, lo guardó en el compartimiento especializado, y le abrió la puerta para que pudiese entrar al vehículo. Una vez, dentro del automóvil, empezaron a charlar.

-"¿Te gustaría salir a cenar hoy?, como amigos, claro"

-"Dino… Ya te hice gastar mucho hoy, no es necesario…

-"¿Por qué siempre estás como huyéndome?, tranquila, no por esto le serás infiel a Xanxus… Te digo, sólo es en plan de salir por Milán" --- La torpeza de Dino para quererse expresar, nada más conseguía que Squalita temiese de que se quisiera propasar con ella.

-"¡VOOOOIII!... ¿Qué estás pretendiendo, Dino?"

-"Yo no pretendo nada, más bien no entiendo porque tú estás confundiendo las cosas"

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la estancia de los personajes, quienes esperaban rápido, se franqueara el muro que se estaba imponiendo o simplemente, que la dama llegase a su lugar de destino.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-"Shishishishi"

Una risa abrumadora y maquiavélica se apoderaba de la sala de la mansión de los Varia. Un rubio con ínfulas de príncipe, estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón diseñado para tres personas, dibujando unos garabatos en unas hojas de papel, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida al chico de ojos esmeraldas que iba pasando por allí.

-"Sempai… ¡Pero dibuja peor que un niño de Kindergarten!, ¡debería darle vergüenza!" --- Dijo con notable sarcasmo, a lo que le es aventado una regla metálica por la cabeza.

-"¡Renacuajo sin inteligencia!... ¡Esto es dibujo arquitectónico!" --- Se enfureció Belphegor.

-"Pues, ya veo… De haber estudiado arquitectura, se muere de hambre, sempai" --- Dejó salir una risita que llevaba reprimida desde que vio los pésimos trazos de Belphegor, a lo que siete cuchillos son clavados por su espalda.

-"Tú, calla… ¡Que intento diseñar una piscina!"

-"Sempai… ¿Y eso cómo para qué?" --- Preguntó dubitativo, a medida se sacaba los cuchillos. --- "El jefe no creo que le haya dado permiso"

-"El jefe dijo que siempre y cuando yo costeara los gastos, la permitiría, al cabo tenemos muchas hectáreas sin usar"

-"¿Una piscina para qué?"

-"Shishishishishi… Para pasarla bonito cuando no tengamos nada que hacer"

-"¿Eh?" --- Sabía que algo tramaba, quería saber de una vez que pasaba por su miserable cabeza.

-"No captas nada, ranita… Pero bueno, no podía esperar más de ti. Construiré una piscina que posea un trampolín… Shishishishishishi… Y nuestra mamacita, digo, nuestra comandante Superbia Squalo, será quien estrene ese trampolín… Shishishishishi" --- Decía con picardía.

-"¿Por qué?, ¿Para que se caiga y se suicide sin querer?"

-"¡NO!" --- Golpea su cabeza con el puño --- "Para verla saltar desde allí… Shishishishishishishi… Ver sus maravillosos senos saltar ha de ser un espectáculo imperdible, shishishishishi" --- Sus pervertidas ideas salieron al aire.

-"Ya me imaginaba algo así" --- Suspiró.

-"Y eso no es todo… Qué no daría yo por sumergirme bajo el agua y quitarle el sujetador, para dejar esos atributos al aire bajo el sol y manoseárselos" --- Sacó la lengua y la empezó a agitar de un lado a otro, sinónimo de descaro.

-"Si que está urgido, sempai… Váyase a un prostíbulo" --- Lo dejó solo para que siguiera con sus depravaciones.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Ya habiendo llegado al hotel, la mujer dispuso a acomodarse en la lujosa habitación, en la que estaría por al menos tres días. Se tiró en la cama para relajarse y ponerse a pensar en su largo día de hoy.

Por su mente no dejaba de rondar Xanxus y el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos hacia él. El poder de la mente es tan fuerte en algunas ocasiones que conseguimos las cosas con solo pensarlas, y la infalible muestra de ello, era que el celular empezó a sonar… Y era él.

-"¿Quién habla?" --- Atendió el celular

-"Maldita ramera, ¿¡Por qué no te has reportado en todo el asqueroso día!?"

-"¡VOOOOOOIIII!... Hasta ahora fue que llegué al hotel"

-"Jajajajaja, disculpa, de seguro estabas trabajando y te interrumpí"

-"Tan cabrón como siempre…Sé porqué lo decías"

-"Haz esas estúpidas diligencias rápido, mañana te quiero de vuelta en Varia"

-"¡Pero pagué demasiado para estarme tres días aquí…!"

-"¡MAÑANA EN VARIA, BASURA!... ¡Tienes otra misión para YA!" --- Y colgó el teléfono.

-"¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII!... ¡ODIO A ESE HOMBRE!" --- Y aventó el costoso celular en cualquier parte. --- "Voooii… ¿Por qué pide de tan mala manera las cosas?" --- Se volvió a aventar a la cama con brazos y piernas extendidas. --- "Será mejor que me vaya a hacer esa mierda lo antes posible"

Inmediatamente, tomó los papeles y se dirigió a hacer lo que debía hacer, no tardó mucho, al cabo conocía bastante bien Milán, por Lussuria. Sólo era entregar algunas peticiones y ya estuvo.

-"Voooii… Son apenas las seis de la tarde. Camino un rato y me iré a descansar al hotel" --- Pensó para sí misma, caminando de retorno a su temporal morada.

El destino parecía juguetón y traicionero, por casualidades de la vida, se volvió a encontrar a Dino por sus andadas.

-"Nos vemos de nuevo, Squalo" --- Le sonrió

-"Ehhhh… Hola" --- Evadía los ojos avellana de Dino.

-"¿Quieres pasear un rato?" --- Le ofreció su brazo.

-"Olvídalo, tengo algo que hacer" --- Se avergonzó y le mintió

-"Está bien… ¿Conoces la Catedral de Milán?" --- Reconoció que le engañaba

-"Solo la he visto por fuera"

-"¿Te gustaría ir allí?"

-"Voooooiiii…¡No soy católica, Dino!… ¡No me gustan las iglesias!"

-"¿Y el Palacio Real de Milán?"

-"Puede ser… Me agrada la idea, pero ahora no puedo, debo devolverme a Nápoles"

-"Pero ni siquiera tienes un día aquí… ¿Xanxus?"

-"Seh… Según dice, tengo otra misión y que me quiere a más tardar, mañana en la tarde en Varia"

-"Como gustes, te puedo llevar ahora mismo en mi avión privado…" --- Contestó.

-"No bromees… ¿Los Cavallone tienen tanto poder adquisitivo?"

-"Más allá de tu imaginación"

-"Si, me imagino, jajaja" --- Contestó por no quedarse callada --- "¿Y a que se debe tanta _amabilidad_ conmigo?, ¿es porque ahora soy mujer?"

Dino fue descubierto en su juego, aunque tuviese una torpe, pero generosa naturaleza, era más que obvio, que quería ganarse algo más allá que la simpatía de ella.

-"Jejeje, ¿uno no puede ser cortés contigo?, se nota que estás mal acostumbrada a los maltratos de tu jefe" --- Se rió al final, pero su comentario torpe no le causó ni un mínimo de gracia a la mujer.

-"Vooooiii…¡Pero tampoco me acostumbro a recibir excesos de atención cariñosa por ser mujer!" --- Reclamó sonoramente.

-"Está bien, no te sulfures. Creo que ya me voy" --- Se cortó ante las constantes evasivas de Squalo, al empezar a caminar, tropezó y se cayó pesadamente contra el suelo. Squalo sólo hizo una mueca de dolor, al ver el platanazo que se dio el pobre rubio.

-"Voooii, ya se me hacía muy raro no ver estas escenas" --- Intentó no reírse, pero en un gesto poco típico de su persona, y por tratarse de su mejor amigo, le ayudó a levantar --- "Ven, toma mi mano"

-"Gracias, Squalo" --- Aceptó la ayuda, para que ambos se riesen luego de lo ocurrido y cada uno tomase por su lado.

Squalo caminó grácilmente por las calles de Milán, de vez en cuando gustaba de la soledad, le permitía pensar con tranquilidad su situación y que haría para volver a la normalidad. Sabía que no contaba con ayuda, por orgullo no aceptaría la ayuda de Rokudo o de la otra chica de la Niebla, Fran ya había puesto las condiciones para revertir su hechizo: tanto ella como Xanxus, deben enamorarse de verdad. Por ella, aunque le costase admitirlo tan de frente, toda su vida ha amado a su jefe, pero él… no.

Llegó al hotel, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, no sin antes colocar el cartel de "No Molestar" en la perilla externa. Se desvistió, quedando en su ropa interior gris, se aventó a su cama disque para pensar un rato, pero simplemente consiguió quedarse dormida.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Pasión… La habitación tenía una poderosa aura llena de jadeos, gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Una alcoba con paredes tapizadas elegantemente, adornada con muebles victorianos, con una gran cama en el centro de la habitación. No habían dos, sino tres personas desnudas, amándose en el mismo colchón. La mujer de hebras plateadas estaba acosada por delante y por detrás por dos hombres morenos llenos de cicatrices y de cabellos negros… Que en realidad era el mismo individuo._

_La versión actual de Xanxus estaba sentado frente a ella, besándola de un modo muy animal, casi dejándola sin una bocanada de aire, mientras acariciaba la húmeda y caliente intimidad de Squalita, lo cual disfrutaba sin inhibiciones. El Xanxus más joven, estaba a sus espaldas, tocando sus pechos intensamente, estimulándola casi al punto de la tortura sexual, mientras que le obligaba a que sintiera su virilidad. _

_Se sentía sucia, por estar con dos a la vez, pero se sentía una reina, porque, no uno, sino dos hombres estaban dedicados a hacerla sentir mujer… Ambos, eran Xanxus, ¿qué más podía pedir?, si, había algo más que podía pedir: Que ambos la hicieran suya a la vez. Y su deseo no tardó en ser cumplido._

_Nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida, pero al sentir el éxtasis, se sintió en el Nirvana._

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-"Aaaaaahhhh…" --- Un sonoro gemido salió de los rosados labios de Squalo, mientras parpadeaba para despertarse de su _muy_ buen dormir. Se estiró para desperezarse, y… otra vez esa sensación de humedad… --- "¡Agh!, ¡otra vez no!, ayer y otra vez hoy, ¡esto ya se está tornando fastidioso!" --- Se dio golpes contra la almohada --- "Voooooooiiiii… ¡Subconsciente, te odio!"

Fue a tomar una ducha, y se alistó rápidamente, aunque tuvo una idea…

-"Mmmm… Si para romper este karma, Xanxus debe enamorarse de mí…" --- Maquinaba despacio --- "No me queda de otra que… ¡Seducirlo!" --- Sentenció.

Se alistó rápidamente. Recogió lo poco que tenía allí para retirarse al aeropuerto, y entablar su diabólico plan, para poder volver a la normalidad. Llegó al aeropuerto y confirmó el adelanto de su vuelo con éxito, saldría alrededor de mediodía, y solo faltaban veinte minutos.

-"¡Squalo!, ¡Nos volvemos a ver!" --- La mujer maldijo su suerte al reconocer la alegre voz de Dino. Pareciese que…

-"¡¿Me estás siguiendo a donde vaya?!" --- Dijo con notable furia.

-"Lo lamento, disculpa si te irrita mi presencia, pero me venía a despedir, ya que te vas a Nápoles" --- Se incomodó ante la respuesta de la tiburonesa.

-"Discúlpame Dino, estoy un poco tensa…" --- Se dispensó al verlo así por su culpa.

-"¡Te tengo que decir algo muy importante y no te puedo dejar ir sin antes habértelo hecho saber!" --- Le tomó de las manos, cosa que asustó a la dama.

Squalita ya se daba una idea de que sería lo que le iba a decir Dino… ¿Sería lo que ella sospechaba?... La intriga se la estaba carcomiendo.

-"Mmmm… Interesante, esto al jefe le va a gustar" --- Tomó una foto de la escena del rubio tomando las manos de la peliplateada

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Notas de la Autora_: Lamento haberme atrasado tanto para publicar un capítulo, pero como se habrán dado cuenta, es el más largo hasta el momento, pero lo corté, muajajajaja!... Lo iba a finalizar en otra situación, pero nel, quiero jugar un rato a la intriga típica de una telenovela XD

Los reto a adivinar que es lo que Dino le tiene que decir a Squalita XD... Y quien es el sujeto que tomó la foto XD... Va a ser una sorpresa divertida XD

Esa Squalita pervertida, fantasear con dos Xanxus (Y no la culpo *0*)... Y ese Bel ccon sus planes de hacer una piscina con Trampolín... ¿Que aquí todos tienen que ser pervertidos XD?

Pronto, subo el quinto chapter

Saludos :D


End file.
